Cross The Line
by Calamity35
Summary: Aurora McAlister, nouvelle venue à Forks cache de nombreux secrets mais une chose est sûre, c'est que sa vie va prendre une tournure inattendue en croisant la route de celle des Cullen.
1. Prologue

L'histoire se situe entre la fin de Fascination et le début de Tentation. Bella et Edward sont sortis ensemble mais cette dernière est tombée sous le charme de Jacob avec qui elle entretient désormais une histoire d'amour, au grand dam d'Edward qui ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir la reconquérir.

Note de l'auteur : Pour certains, vous allez la redécouvrir car j'ai eu un problème d'internet pendant un moment ce qui fait que Cross The Line a été mis en hiatus. C'est pourquoi maintenant, j'ai décidé de la reprendre sous ce compte (problème d'adresse mail plus valide, bref). J'espère vous retrouver aussi nombreux et surtout bonne lecture. Un jour, je songerais à suivre une cure contre mon obsession des vampires mdr

En tout cas, très vite, j'actualiserai ma fanfic car mine de rien, ma petite Aurora me manque cruellement.

**PROLOGUE**

**Débout fainéante !** _Tonna une voix aussi grave que désagréable._

**Hum encore cinq minutes Franck**_,_ _lui répondit une autre plus ensommeillée._

**Debout et barre toi rapidement de la maison, j'ai autre chose à faire. Quelle idée de récupérer cette gamine, je lui** _… rumina-t-il en quittant la chambre, sa voix diminuant par la même occasion, la privant de la fin de son sempiternel discours._

_La pièce que venait de quitter le dénommé Franck pouvait s'apparenter à une chambre mais les murs décrépits, la fenêtre qui tenait par miracle, offrait à l'occupante l'apparence d'un taudis mal déguisé. Un soupire à fendre l'âme plus tard, la forme endormie s'assit sur son matelas, en se frottant les yeux. Voila une semaine qu'elle était arrivée dans cette ville : Forks. Un coin paumé, où il pleuvait 360 jours par an, si ce n'est plus. Aurora McAlister s'étira de tout son long avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Son dos la lançait, n'appréciant que moyennement de dormi sur ce nid à ressorts. Cependant, elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir au moins un lit. Cet idiot de Franck, l'époux de sa tutrice pouvait se montrer aussi bête que méchant et elle se demandait encore par quel miracle, elle lui devait cette chambre. La pièce ne comportait pas beaucoup de meubles. Un lit, une table de nuit avec une petite lampe ainsi qu'une armoire. Le tout en chêne qui avait depuis le temps, perdu de sa splendeur. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle songea à sa vie d'avant. Ils lui manquaient tellement. _

_N'y pense plus, tu ne les reverras plus jamais, à quoi bon souffrir pensa-t-elle-même si malgré elle, une larme roula sur sa joue. D'un geste rageur, elle l'essuya avant de se diriger comme un automate vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait en face de sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans sa chambre, tremblante, des pieds à la tête. Étant la dernière à passer, il ne restait plus d'eau chaude et en ce mois de Novembre, prendre une douche froide la glaçait sur place. Rapidement, elle s'habilla en optant pour un pantalon et un large pull noir qui portant encore l'odeur de.. Non, restons simple. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense au passé. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle. Adieu sa douce Angleterre, bonjour l'humidité de cette ville. Elle ne perdait pas trop au change, il pleuvait autant à Londres qu'ici mais c'était tout. La voix de ténor de Franck résonna une nouvelle fois dans la maisonnée, la forçant à sortir de ses tristes pensées._

**Bonjour Franck ! Bonjour Mélis** _salua-t-elle de sa voix monotone avant de prendre place derrière son bol de céréales. _

_Franck et Mélis Hegarts étaient ses tuteurs devant la loi. Aurora leur lança un regard vide, s'étonnant encore qu'une femme comme Mélis qui incarnait la beauté et la gentillesse puisse être la femme d'un homme aussi rustre que laid. Franck était le genre d'hommes à se vautrer dans le canapé devant un match de base-ball, attendant que sa femme fasse tout. La quarantaine bien tassée, le ventre bedonnant et une barbe qui lui mangeait le visage, il était le portrait type du bucheron de base, alcoolique. Mélis, elle, détonait dans cet environnement moisi. Rousse, les yeux bleus où la gentillesse se lisait clairement, elle possédait une silhouette élancée aux formes généreuses. Rien à voir avec son crétin de mari, songea rapidement l'adolescente de dix sept ans. Mélis était sa tante, la sœur de sa mère. Aurora avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, il y a de cela 16 ans mais elle n'avait appris l'existence de sa tante que depuis deux mois. Depuis ce fameux jour qui scella son sort. Loin des siens, loin de ce qu'elle appelait sa famille. Pour elle, ses tuteurs étaient des étrangers même si sous son apparente froideur, elle appréciait sa tante._

**Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle gamine insolente ?!** _Gronda Franck en tapant du poing sur la table._

**Je t'écoute**, _lui répondit Aurora plus que lassée de son cinéma._

**C'est aujourd'hui que tu fais ta rentrée, tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire remarquer, je suis connu ici et je ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise réputation à cause de toi.**

**Bien, je n'ai pas envie qu'on sache que je suis sous ta garde, je tiens à la mienne aussi.**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là petite peste ?**

**Mais rien, Franck. Ne te mets pas martel en tête..**

_Il faudrait que tu es un cerveau pour ça pensa-t-elle rapidement en se levant pour laver son bol et son verre. Une fois fini, elle attrapa son sac de cours et se tourna vers Mélis qui l'attendait patiemment. C'était elle qui la conduirait à son nouveau lycée. La veille, les deux parentes s'y étaient rendues pour récupérer l'emploi du temps mais aussi visiter rapidement l'établissement pour que l'adolescente s'intègre le plus rapidement possible. Pour Aurora, rien ne serait facile. S'habituer à des étrangers, refaire sa vie, c'était mission impossible. Elle désirait tant retrouver les siens mais c'était impossible. Tout était fini. Connaissant sa nièce, Mélis ne chercha pas à faire la conversation. Elle comprenait le mal être de cet enfant mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser à ces étrangers. Quelque part, elle ressemblait à sa petite sœur. La même chevelure châtain, aux reflets roux. Ses yeux verts tirant sur le marron. Au lieu de la douce malice de sa sœur Christina, l'adolescente affichait une mélancolie et une tristesse bouleversante mais sitôt qu'elle s'apercevait qu'on la fixait, son regard redevenait froid et impassible. Fermée comme une huître. Certes son geste envers elle avait été égoïste mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle se ferait à sa nouvelle vie, du moins, le temps qu'il lui serait accordé. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, cette enfant méritait d'être heureuse. _

**Tu sais, tu te feras peut-être de nouveaux amis, les gens sont très accueillants par ici et puis, les voyages forment la jeunesse parait-il** _tenta-t-elle pour la dérider._

**Ouais** _lâcha simplement Aurora en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre._

**Je suis sûre que tu finiras par te plaire ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, après tout, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que tu as quitté Londres. Il te faut du temps pour retrouver tes marques.**

_Il lui faudrait plus que temps, il lui faudrait sa famille. Aurora serra un peu plus la lanière de sa ceinture de sécurité, gardant obstinément le silence. Elle se savait injuste envers son aîné mais trop de rancœur obscurcissait son jugement. Elle ne voulait pas se faire des amis, elle désirait la solitude. Seulement la solitude. Finalement, elles arrivèrent au lycée et l'adolescente s'extirpa de la voiture avant que Mélis n'eut le temps de l'embrasser. Sa tante esquissa un triste sourire en regardant la silhouette de sa nièce se découper pour finir par disparaître dans la foule d'adolescents. Un doute s'immisça en elle : Et si elle avait fait une erreur de jugement ?_

_Aurora tentait par tous les moyens d'ignorer les regards qui se fixaient sur sa personne. Une nouvelle dans un bled pourri en plein mois de novembre ne passait que moyennement inaperçu et à cette pensée, son visage se ferma encore plus, avant qu'elle ne se sente violement bousculée, retombant lourdement sur ses fesses. Un peu sonnée, elle ne prit par garde dans un premier temps aux paroles de la lycéenne avant de lever la main en l'air pour la faire taire._

**C'est bon rien de cassé !** _marmonna-t-elle_

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Au fait je m'appelle Bella Swan, tu dois être la nouvelle.**

**Mouais**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être nouvelle ici, je suis passée par là, l'année dernière. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas.**

_Arquant un sourcil, elle l'observa intriguée. Pas très grande, la dénommée Bella était mignonne sans plus. Le genre de personne pouvant passer inaperçu dans une grande ville mais qu'on remarque dans une à la taille plus modeste. Se relevant souplement, Aurora récupéra son sac tout en toisant froidement sa camarade. Celle-ci ne cilla pas même si elle sentait le malaise gagner sa condisciple. Un petit jeu marrant qu'elle adorait pratiquer. Toutefois, l'adolescente se dit qu'il valait mieux la mettre dans sa poche histoire de ne pas être paumée dès le premier jour mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas du genre trop collante. _

**Aurora** _lança-t-elle sous les yeux surpris de Bella avant de reprendre,_ **je m'appelle Aurora McAlister et rien de mal.**

**Tu es dans la même classe que moi si mes souvenirs sont bons.**

**Si tu le dis, je dois aller en Anglais.**

**Moi aussi, viens, je vais t'amener à la salle.**

_Sur le chemin menant à la salle de cours, Aurora écouta Bella lui parler du lycée et les deux lycéennes furent rapidement entourées par d'autres personnes que la première identifia comme les amis du danger public numéro un. Oui, elle avait rapidement compris que ce genre de mésaventure était monnaie courante pour Isabella Swan. Autour d'elles se trouvaient désormais une dénommée Jessica, et un autre qui s'appelait Mike. Très vite un certain Tyler et une certaine Angela arrivèrent, au grand dam d'Aurora qui se trouva rapidement envahie de question._

**Alors tu viens de Londres ? C'est sympa la bas ? Je ne suis jamais allée. Tu as un petit ami ? Tu dois être triste de l'avoir abandonné** _s'exclama Jessica sans laisser lui laisser le temps de réagir. _

_Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par la cloche et Aurora s'engouffra dans la salle de cours tout en essayant de passer inaperçu mais le professeur l'appela pour qu'elle lui donne son papier de présence avant de lui demander de se présenter. Deux mots : Aurora McAlister. Voilà ce qu'elle lâcha à contre cœur à son public impatient de la voir en couverture du dernier magazine people du campus. Le visage fermé, elle alla s'asseoir à une table, seule, près de la fenêtre. Durant tout le cours, elle sentit le poids d'un regard mais Aurora n'y prit pas garde. Après tout, ce n'était pas nouveau, tout le monde la dévisageait depuis son arrivée. La journée promettait d'être très longue. Durant tout le cours, l'anglaise s'amusa à dessiner le portrait de la personne qui la hantait, sans s'en rendre compte. Durant toute la matinée, le même scénario se répéta. A chaque nouveau cours, elle se présentait à la classe avec toujours la même froideur sous le regard amusé de Bella qui semblait s'amuser à la voir si distante. Comme à chaque fois, le même regard pesa sur elle et elle n'y prit pas garde. L'heure de la pause déjeuner sonna et Bella se dirigea vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

**Tu viens manger avec nous ? Tout le monde est d'accord pour te faire une petite place et puis ça serait sympa pour toi de ne pas rester seule.**

**Je n'ai pas très faim mais merci quand même** _répondit Aurora faisant visiblement un effort pour se montrer polie._

**Si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas !**

**Y a aucun risque.**

_Bella la quitta sur un dernier sourire qu'Aurora lui rendit maladroitement. Elle appréciait le caractère plutôt calme de l'adolescente. Cette dernière avait été manifestement gênée de lui être rentrée dedans mais les choses s'étant tassées, elle s'adressait à elle plus normalement. Prenant son sac, elle quitta la salle de cours à sa suite, marchant dans les couloirs mais cette fois-ci, elle sentit nettement le regard lui picoter la nuque et elle se retourna brusquement mais personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Etrange, elle était certaine d'avoir eu l'impression d'être observée. Voilà qu'elle virait parano. Amusée pour l'occasion, elle secoua sa crinière châtain et sortit vers le parking où elle resta contemplative. Aurora ne mangeait jamais le midi, elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver enfermée dans une pièce avec autant de monde, alors elle fuyait pour s'isoler mais une nouvelle fois la pression d'un regard sur elle la fit se retourner. Là, une jeune femme la regardait étrangement et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. L'inconnue avait plutôt l'air d'être une étudiante qu'une lycéenne mais ce qui la frappa c'était cette aura de beauté qui l'entourait même si elle dégageait un charme malicieux. Comme un petit lutin. Oui, c'est ce qui frappait en premier lieu. Mince, petite, les yeux dorés et la peau très pâle, elle donnait l'impression de croquer la vie à pleine dent même si une certaine zone d'ombre noircissait son regard._

_Aurora la toisa de toute sa hauteur, se refusant à se laisser impressionner par cette inconnue qui lui semblait pourtant si familière. Son cœur ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait reconnu un chez soi. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait se tromper, oui, surement. C'était impossible. Le petit lutin s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres d'elle._

**Bonjour ! Tu es Aurora n'est ce pas ?**

**Euh.. Oui.. Bonjour **_bafouilla-t-elle un instant avant de se reprendre_**, j'ai loupé la pancarte qui annonce mon arrivée pour que tout le monde me connaisse ?**

**Hihi** _rigola-t-elle_ **Non mais disons que ça fait un moment que je t'attends.**

**Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que les Hegarts avaient publié mon arrivée dans le journal de la ville.**

**Tu n'as pas l'air impressionnée** _fit-elle songeuse, passant outre le sarcasme d'Aurora._

**Je devrais ?** _répondit cette dernière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la sensation d'un déjà vu se faisant plus grand en elle._

_L'inconnue ne répondit pas, penchant juste la tête sur le côté sans se séparer de son sourire malicieux qui se fit l'espace d'un instant songeur avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour, la laissant seule avec ses interrogations. Drôle de numéro pensa-t-elle avant d'hausser les épaules. Finalement, elle ne venait juste que de rencontrer l'extravagante de la ville. Voilà, pas de quoi frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Au fond d'elle néanmoins, elle ressentit comme un regret, comme si on lui arrachait une nouvelle fois une partie d'elle-même. Une quinte de toux la saisit alors et Aurora resserra sa veste autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger du froid qui la mordait de l'intérieur. _

_L'adolescente décida de se rendre à son prochain cours qui devrait normalement être sciences naturelles mais elle se demanda si sécher les cours ne serait pas plus mal. La rencontre avec cette fille l'avait secoué pour une raison obscure, et elle ne tenait pas trop à subir les regards des autres. Finalement, elle regrettait de s'être levée ce matin mais cette pensée déserta son esprit quand elle surprit ce regard. D'un doré intriguant, comme celui de l'inconnu, il ne quittait pas le sien, l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement, comme la gardant prisonnière. Grand, musclé sans tomber dans l'outrance, un garçon la fixait et Aurora se sentit transpercée de part en part avant que le froid ne revienne en elle, brutalement, lui coupant le souffle. Son cœur se remit à battre violement dans sa poitrine et un gémissement sourd franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle posant sa main à plat à l'emplacement de cet organe vital à sa survie. Son vis-à-vis s'approcha d'elle, restant tout de même à une certaine distance, dardant sur elle, un regard presque inquiet. Aurora lui tourna le dos avant de prendre dans son sac, un tube de comprimé dont elle en avala deux, respirant un peu mieux. Les émotions fortes n'étaient vraiment pas pour elle. _

_Se retournant vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé, continuant de la fixer de son regard doré, regard qu'elle lui rendit, ne comprenant pas ses réactions, ou plutôt, les comprenant que fort bien. L'attraction qu'il provoquait en elle, elle l'avait déjà vécut mais pas aussi fortement. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Des questions dont elle se serait bien passée car la douleur renfloua en elle, la privant de ses moyens, lui ôtant toute force de maintenir son masque de froideur._

**Qui êtes-vous ?** _demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

**Edward, Edward Cullen.**

**Vous m'avez très bien comprise** _renchérit-elle, notant tout de même au fond de sa mémoire son identité._

**Je ne peux pas t'entendre toi non plus, à croire que c'est une habitude des nouvelles** _lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, sans plus lui accorder d'attention._

_Vexée d'être ignorée de la sorte, elle s'approcha de lui, le cœur battant mais déjà il se reculait, laissant passer une foule de lycéens qui s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de cours, dont Isabella Swan qui posa un regard triste sur Edward, qui le lui rendit. Une sorte de connexion se passait entre eux et Aurora se sentit brusquement de trop et cette sensation lui fit mal. Les deux heures suivantes passèrent très lentement pour l'adolescente qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au couple et la même sensation la poursuivit si bien que quand la cloche annonça la fin des cours, elle sortit précipitamment sans faire attention à Bella qui souhaitait l'inviter en sport. Non, elle voulait fuir, ne plus ressentir cette souffrance, comme si quelque chose n'était pas à la bonne place dans cet univers. Aurora ne prit pas garde non plus au regard que lui lança Edward. Un regard inquiet et voilé par une autre émotion pour le moment indéchiffrable. _

_A Suivre…_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Aurora venait de pousser son trente sixième soupirs en moins d'une heure. Le cours de mathématique était d'un ennui et elle se demandait combien de temps, elle tiendrait avant de piquer un somme tellement le professeur l'endormait. D'ailleurs, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer quand une douleur dans les côtes la réveilla brusquement la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Aussitôt, elle fusilla du regard l'auteur en question. Bella haussa les épaules, toujours son petit sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle avait intégré le nouveau lycée de Forks et cette dernière semblait s'être donnée une mission : l'intégrer. Aurora ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été invitée à déjeuner, ou encore pour rattraper le mois de cours qu'elle avait raté. Tout cela la fatiguait plus que de raison. Comment allait-elle leur faire comprendre qu'elle désirait avant tout qu'on lui fiche la paix ? Elle se fichait bien de ce mois de cours, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait en mourir ! Les gens avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'être des bons samaritains dans cette ville, toujours là pour vous aider, pour parler avec vous. Londres lui manquait pour cela. La douce vie où l'anonymat est respecté. Ici, c'est limite si elle n'avait pas été interviewée par le journal du bahut pour donner ses premières impressions. Rien ne serait arrivé si sa tante ne l'avait pas enlevée à sa famille. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur elle ? L'adolescente n'avait rien demandé, elle désirait mener sa vie comme bon l'entend. _

**ça ne va pas Aurora ?** _Lui demanda Bella dans un murmure._

**Fiche moi la paix, j'ai mal au crâne**, _rétorqua froidement sa voisine._

**Tu devrais peut-être demander au professeur de t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, je te trouve très pâle.**

_Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Aurora alors qu'elle se prenait la tête entre ses mains. De ses doigts, elle se massait fébrilement les tempes, comme pour évacuer un mal être tenace. Cependant rien ne se passait, elle continuait de souffrir et tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Dans un état second, elle entendit vaguement Bella interpeller le professeur et ce dernier venir vers elle. Puis tout s'accéléra, sa respiration, les battements de son cœur et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans les couloirs du lycée, quelqu'un lui tirant le bras pour la faire marcher. La sensation d'un étau autour de sa tête s'estompa progressivement jusqu'à n'être que des pulsations désagréables. Son souffle reprit un rythme beaucoup plus normal, ses battements de son cœur ralentissant tout doucement. Aurora sentit que la crise était passée et elle releva la tête pour remercier avec mauvaise grâce Bella. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à tomber dans le regard marron de sa camarade de classe, ses yeux plongèrent dans un lac doré virant sur le sombre. Estomaquée, elle contempla la tignasse désordonnée, la mâchoire masculine avant de revenir dans les yeux qui la captivaient tant._

**Tu vas mieux ?** _Lui demanda Edward en la lâchant brutalement._

**Hum** _laissa échapper Aurora en détournant le regard._

_Les deux adolescents restèrent debout au milieu du couloir à se regarder en chien de faïence. Quelque chose en lui attirait l'anglaise sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait le don de la calmer tout en provoquant en elle, un maelström d'émotions. Elle n'aimait pas cela, elle ne devait surtout pas s'approcher de lui. Trop de souffrances inutiles, elle n'y survivrait pas. Edward semblait du même avis qu'elle, la fixant avec précaution, comme s'il craignait de l'approcher sans toutefois se résoudre à s'en éloigner. Aurora plongea à nouveau son regard, avec une gêne évidente. L'adolescente se sentait misérable. On allait parler d'elle encore plus que d'habitude. La nouvelle qui tombe à moitié dans les vapes, sauvée par le grand et intouchable Cullen. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait entendu toute sorte d'histoires sur lui et sa famille, mais aussi sur le couple qu'il avait formé avec Bella. Les gens jasaient facilement par ici et les commérages allaient bon train. Aurora se mit à détester ses tuteurs, si seulement, ils l'avaient laissé en Angleterre. Là bas, elle avait son équilibre, son roc, son cocon d'amour et de douceur. Un grand manque s'installa en elle, lui faisant baisser la tête. Un peu comme si en deux mois, elle venait de mesurer l'étendu du vide qu'avait provoqué son départ. Edward s'approcha d'elle et violemment, elle le repoussa, ses yeux étincelants de rage._

**Ne m'approche pas, je ne veux pas de ta pitié !** _S'exclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard_

**Tu me donnes trop d'intentions, je dois t'amener à l'infirmerie**, _répondit-il calmement._

**Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, retournes en classe et fous moi la paix.**

_Sans attendre de réponses, elle se détourna et se mit à courir vers la sortie, prenant grand soin de vérifier qu'il ne la suivait pas. De tout de manière si son cœur ne mentait pas, elle fuyait en vain mais rien ne vint. L'air froid de l'hiver la frappa et elle accueillit cette froideur avec soulagement. Désireuse de s'échapper de cet endroit, elle se mit à courir à travers le parking avant de s'arrêter, la douleur à son cœur devenant trop forte. L'envie d'hurler sa douleur la saisit et elle refréna ce besoin aussi fortement que possible. Pourquoi ? Cette question qui la hantait même dans ses courtes nuits. Pourquoi l'avait-on arraché à eux ? Pourquoi la faire venir ici ? Pour la narguer ? Pour la faire souffrir ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? _

**Aurora ?** _L'appela une voix douce et malicieuse._

**Je veux être seule s'il te plait.**

**Non, tu ne veux pas être seule sinon tu ne t'accrocherais pas à moi ainsi** _rigola la nouvelle venue._

**Pourquoi ?**

_Aurora n'avait rien voulu, n'avait rien calculé mais elle se sentait bien dans les bras de ce petit lutin. Alice Cullen. Elles s'étaient rencontré plusieurs fois et toujours quand elle se sentait la plus seule, comme si la demoiselle ressentait ou prévoyait ses instants de faiblesse. Les bras d'Alice se refermèrent sur elle comme pour la protéger. Étrange cette connivence entre elles, un peu comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues. Alice la berça pendant de longues minutes, plongeant sa tête au creux de son cou, la respirant par moments comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Un triste sourire effleura les lèvres d'Aurora. L'adolescente s'y sentait en sécurité en même temps qu'en danger. Impression qui s'intensifia quand l'étreinte se resserra. Pourtant, elle resta là sans bouger, attendant que le temps passe, sagement. Puis Alice se recula, pas brutalement mais avec une certaine rapidité, la fixant de son regard sombre. _

**Je dois partir, si je reste ici.. hum, c'est dangereux** _souffla-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas._

**Je sais Alice..**

_Puis elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la laissant seule. Pourtant Aurora affichait un sourire calme et serein, le premier depuis deux mois. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres, un son qui se transforma en sanglot contenu. De joie, d'amertume, de soulagement, de tristesse. Des vampires. Ils étaient des vampires, elle le savait depuis son arrivée mais elle en avait confirmation maintenant. Forks devint alors le plus bel endroit et le plus paisible. Aurora repensa alors d'où elle venait, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. En Alice, elle retrouvait un peu de sa famille, et elle se souvint des siens. Une main sur son épaule la fit se retourner et elle croisa le regard triste de Bella._

**Aurora, je..** _Bella s'interrompit avant de reprendre en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille_, **Tu devrais faire attention. Edward n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, c'est dangereux de le fréquenter.**

**Pourtant, tu rêves que de le retrouver, ais-je tord ?**

**C'est plus compliqué que ça, tu devrais te méfier, je ne peux rien te dire mais s'il te plait méfies-toi, je dis ça pour ton bien**.

**Bella..** _Tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter_

**Non, je sais ce que tu penses et je ne dis pas ça par jalousie ou quoique ce soit. Je te dis ça en tant qu'amie, ne t'approche pas d'Edward.**

_Isabella la fixa avec tristesse mais où une certaine détermination brillait. Que s'est-il passé entre eux se demanda sa camarade en lui retournant son regard. La jeune fille était au courant pour la nature réelle d'Edward ? Quelque chose en elle poussait Aurora à se dire que oui, c'était bien le cas. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se détourna et commença à remonter la rue pour rejoindre son domicile. Elle ne voulait plus retourner en cours. Un dernier regard derrière elle lui montra une Bella triste, posant son regard sur Edward qui patientait, adossé contre un mur de l'école. Une nouvelle fois, la sensation que les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu lui étreignit le cœur. Ainsi qu'une nouvelle émotion. _

_La sensation de ne plus être seule, d'avoir retrouvé un quelconque semblant de famille la réchauffait de l'intérieur car n'était-elle pas elle-même la fille adoptive de vampires ? Son clan lui manquait affreusement et jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé en être séparée. Dans un sens, elle ressemblait à Bella, elle aussi avait appartenu ne serait-ce qu'un temps au clan des Cullen. Aurora ne possédait pas l'histoire entière de ce couple hors du commun mais elle en avait la certitude. On avait arraché sa camarade à son clan. Volontairement ou pas, le résultat était le même et de ce fait, elle se sentit beaucoup plus proche de la fille du chef de la police. Cependant, son caractère faisait qu'elle ne montrait rien, restant froide, presque insensible. La seule qui parvenait à la toucher était Alice. Avec elle, elle n'avait pas le courage de porter son masque, le besoin presque vital d'être sous sa protection la poussait à jouer franc jeu. Une demi heure plus tard, elle franchissait le seuil de la maison des Hegarts, dans un soupire de soulagement. L'adolescente était fatiguée par toutes ses émotions et elle ne désirait qu'une chose, dormir et ne plus se réveiller. Mélis lisait calmement dans son rocking chair et à son entrée dans le salon, elle releva la tête. Aurora ne put s'empêcher de la toiser froidement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle détestait cordialement une personne. Sa tante comprit aisément le sentiment qui l'habitait car ses yeux se teintèrent de tristesse alors qu'elle se relevait précipitamment pour la prendre dans ses bras._

**Ne m'approche pas !** _Tonna la voix autoritaire de la plus jeune dans la pièce_. **Je te déteste, tu aurais du me laisser en Angleterre ! Je ne vous avais jamais rien demandé, pourquoi avoir demandé ma garde ? Pourquoi** cria-t-elle.

**Aurora, tu es tout ce qui me reste, Christina était ma petite sœur, je me suis laissée aveugler pendant toutes ses années. Je voulais juste te rendre heureuse, que tu vives avec ta famille.**

**Tu n'es pas ma famille !! Je ne te connais pas, si tu voulais me rendre heureuse, tu n'avais qu'à rester loin de moi.**

_Aurora lui lança un dernier regard avant de courir à l'étage pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Si sa mère avait été là, elle l'aurait grondé en la traitant de fille impertinente. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre dans la pièce : McAlister, je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi, sois gentille et arrête d'écouter tes frères. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se jeta dans son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les pas de sa tante résonnèrent à ses oreilles avant qu'une pression sur son matelas indique que celle-ci venait de s'asseoir près d'elle. Presque timidement Mélis lui caressa les cheveux dans un silence presque complet, coupé de « tout va bien se passer », « je serais là ». Fatiguée, Aurora s'endormit, les traces de ses larmes formant un sillon humide sur ses joues légèrement creuses. Mélis la regarda dormir pendant une longue heure, se demandant comment elle arriverait à se faire aimer d'elle mais surtout si un jour, elle arriverait à lui confier ce terrible secret qui la rongeait depuis toutes ses années. _

_Ce fut la voix de Franck qui la réveilla en sursaut. Son tuteur qu'elle refusait de nommer oncle se tenait droit au milieu de sa chambre. Son regard brillant de colère et d'ivresse, il l'observait avec toute sa fureur puis sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de fuir, il fondit sur elle, la frappant d'une claque sur sa joue puis les coups plurent sur son corps. Elle entendait vaguement des expressions comme « honte » « sécher les cours » « lycée ». En fond, Aurora discernait la voix paniquée de sa tante qui tentait vainement d'arrêter son mari puis tout cessa, la laissant cassée sur son lit. La douleur irradiait en elle, lui donnant l'impression qu'on la poignardait de part en part. Elle savait Franck bête et méchant mais pas au point de la frapper et l'adolescente songea que du paradis, elle était tombée en enfer. _

**Mon dieu, Aurora réponds moi, est-ce que ça va ?** _Répétait inlassablement Mélis en la berçant dans ses bras._

**Je te déteste, je te déteste** _fit sa nièce sans bouger, les yeux fixant un point invisible._

_Non ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait vraiment pas pensa-t-elle avant qu'elle ne s'écarte lentement de sa parente. Son regard n'exprimait plus rien mise à part une sourde colère. Personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur elle. Personne. D'un pas lent, elle descendit dans le salon pour voir Franck installé devant un match de base-ball, une bière à la main. Une haine sans nom transfigura ses traits et elle s'élança vers lui pour le frapper à son tour. Toute la fureur, le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, lui donnaient la force de se battre comme un chiffonnier. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas le poids et soudain elle se sentit repoussée contre le mur que sa tête heurta violemment. L'obscurité la rattrapa et elle se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience sous le cri d'effroi de Mélis. _

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'Aurora ne reprenne conscience. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir mais le plus inquiétant pour elle, fut de plonger dans un lac doré. Que venait-il faire dans sa chambre ? Non, à bien y regarder, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, ou deux/trois tableaux venaient les habiller. La pièce était meublée très légèrement mais avec goût, tout dans des couleurs chaudes et reposantes. Où était-elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit dans un hôpital ? Jamais, elle n'y avait mis les pieds, de peur que quelqu'un se rende compte que sa famille n'était pas normale. En règle générale, c'était son frère qui s'occupait de la soigner, ayant été médecin avant d'être transformé. La sensation de ne pas être à sa place, dans ce lieu inconnu la fit paniquer mais une pression sur sa main la rassura. Edward l'observait calmement tout en caressant distraitement le revers de sa main avec son pouce. Le silence se fit entre eux avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses lèvres pour échapper un faible murmure inaudible aux oreilles d'un humain « Qu'est ce que je fais là ? »_

**Ta tante a appelé les pompiers quand tu es tombée des escaliers** _lui expliqua le vampire sans s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil sceptique._

**Merci de me donner la version que je dois sortir en cas d'interrogatoire.**

**Si tu veux, je peux le mordre pour le punir** _proposa-t-il avec malice._

_Aurora écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Alice avait du lui dire qu'elle était au courant pour eux. Dans tous les cas, son rire résonna entre les murs de sa chambre d'hôpital, clair et amusé. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Edward, jamais, elle ne l'aurait imaginé capable de faire de l'humour. Il restait toujours à l'écart des autres, renfermé et froid bien qu'il répondait toujours poliment aux questions. Là, le voir si décontracté près d'elle, lui donnait envie de rire son bonheur de retrouver comme une présence familière et habituelle. Dangereuse mais elle s'en fichait, elle côtoyait un vampire et l'impression de ne plus être écartelée entre deux mondes lui faisait du bien surtout après toute cette violence gratuite._

**Je te le déconseille, son sang doit avoir un goût ignoble et en plus tu finirais saoul avec tout l'alcool qu'il ingurgite.** _Lui répondit Aurora, ses yeux pétillant de joie contenue_

**Je m'attendais quand même plus à un, non le mords pas, ce n'est pas bien** _rétorqua Edward sur le même ton._

**Je sais que tu le mordras pas, il n'est pas de ton régime alimentaire**, _fit-elle en haussant les épaules._

**Comment le sais-tu ?**

**Tes yeux, ils sont comme ceux de ma famille.**

_Lentement, l'amusement céda la place à une autre émotion alors qu'elle levait son bras pour effleurer sa joue, caressant distraitement les paupières closes d'Edward. Ce dernier stoppa son geste en lui attrapant le poignet, dardant sur elle, un regard assombri non pas par la faim mais un autre sentiment. Le regret, l'inquiétude ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lire dans ses yeux et elle était trop fatiguée pour essayer. Edward se détacha alors d'elle, reculant vers le mur sous son air intrigué. Pourquoi s'éloignait-il encore ? L'adolescente ne craignait rien, le doré de ses iris lui prouvait qu'il avait chassé dernièrement. C'est en entendant les trois petits coups sur sa porte qu'elle comprit : quelqu'un désirait entrer. Un homme d'une haute stature, brun aux yeux noisette fit son entrée et il se présenta rapidement comme Charly Swan, le chef de la police. Génial l'interrogatoire pensa Aurora en se renfrognant dans ses draps. Encore plus quand Bella entra à sa suite, les observant Edward et elle par intermittence. Alors, comme dans ce genre de situation, le visage d'Aurora redevint impassible, comme fermé. Se sentir juger par des inconnus ne lui plaisait guère et l'envie de partir en courant la saisit mais comme lisant en elle, Edward la cloua sur place en jouant de son aura de vampire. Aurora détestait cette particularité commune à tous les êtres de cette espèce, si bien qu'elle laissa échapper un faible murmure « Arrête de m'éblouir crétin » auquel répondit Edward par un minuscule sourire en coin. Crétin, crétin, crétin pensa-t-elle, renforçant le sourire du vampire_.

**Bonjour Mademoiselle McAlister, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.. En privé** _rajouta-t-il avec une sorte de colère rentrée à destination d'Edward._

**Moi, j'ai rien à vous dire. C'est un crime de tomber dans les escaliers ? Je suis maladroite, ça arrive à tout le monde. Vous devriez le savoir avec le danger public que vous vous trainez**, _parla froidement Aurora bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire._

**Un escalier ne provoque pas autant d'ecchymoses jeune fille**, _reprit calmement Charly alors qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la chambre._

**Exception à la règle ! Ecoutez, j'étais fatiguée, on a du vous parler de mon malaise à l'école. Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai raté une marche et voilà. Ma peau marque facilement que voulez-vous !**

**Aurora, si vous me permettez de vous appeler ainsi. On peut toujours trouvé un arrangement, il ne faut pas avoir peur de dire la vérité et..**

**Je viens de vous la dire ! Maintenant laissez moi, je suis fatiguée** _le coupa-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos._

_Derrière elle, le soupire de Charly fit office de réponse avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce en lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait toujours venir lui parler si jamais, elle changeait d'avis. Quand les poules auront des dents pensa-t-elle avant qu'une personne ne vienne s'allonger contre elle. Aussitôt sa bonne humeur revient, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Alice, elle reconnaitrait son étreinte entre mille. Une relation fraternelle s'était doucement mise en place entre elles, et Aurora la considérait un peu comme la grande sœur qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir. Vivre avec deux vampires en tant que frères n'est pas tous les jours évidents même si elle ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas. Une autre personne fit son entrée et elle contempla la silhouette d'Edward qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Si ça continuait, elle allait avoir une escouade de vampires dans la chambre. Un sourire amusé vint flotter sur ses lèvres, le même que sur celles d'Edward. Ce dernier lisait-il dans ses pensées ?_

**Oui** _prit la parole Edward, comme pour répondre à sa muette question, avant de reprendre,_ **c'est étrange d'ailleurs. Avant, je n'arrivais pas à lire tes pensées.**

**Normal, il s'agit d'un reliquat d'un de mes frères. Il est capable de faire comme un bouclier un truc de ce genre.**

**Parle nous de ta famille Aurora** _la pria gentiment Alice._

**Un jour peut-être petit lutin, pour le moment dis moi pourquoi tu te sens si coupable**.

**Je peux voir l'avenir et j'ai vu ce qui allait se passer mais je n'ai rien fait. Je ne savais pas que tu allais lui sauter dessus. C'était trop tard**.

**Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, je suis une grande fille** _fit simplement Aurora en soupirant._

**On ira faire les boutiques pour me faire pardonner**.

**Les boutiques **_répéta l'adolescente, presque avec crainte._

**Oh oui, à Port Angeles, il y a tout plein de boutiques, on va s'amuser comme des folles**, _reprit avec engouement Alice._

_Oh mon dieu songea Aurora en lançant un regard implorant à Edward qui haussa les épaules en la regardant avec une ironie mordante. Le vampire avait l'air de s'amuser grandement de sa détresse morale et elle le traita une nouvelle fois de crétin en pensée, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats. Mauvais plan, il était trop captivant ainsi. Boudeuse, elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte d'Alice et le silence redevint paisible, la berçant mieux que toutes les chansons ou paroles superflues. Quand elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, elle était seule dans sa chambre. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Aurora repoussa les couvertures et se mit debout près de la fenêtre. En contre bas, dans la petite court où un espace vert y avait été aménagé, elle cru voir une silhouette se tenir près du grand chêne mais quand elle se frotta les yeux, celle-ci avait disparu. Rêve ou pas, elle était désormais parfaitement réveillée. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Passer la nuit dans un hôpital ne l'enchantait guère. A peine venait-elle de penser cela qu'une personne ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Edward, habillé tout en noir, l'observait avec ce petit sourire en coin qui provoquait en elle, de drôles de sentiments._

**Alice m'a fait part de ta fuite. Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir la nuit** _murmura-t-il en la couvant du regard._

**A Londres, j'avais pour habitude de vivre la nuit, j'accompagnais ma famille à la chasse, beaucoup plus discrète à cette heure dans une grande ville.**

**Ta famille te manque beaucoup !**

**Oui énormément. Ils m'ont élevé et j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même sans eux. Je suis humaine mais j'appartiens au monde des vampires.**

_Edward n'ajouta rien mais dans son attitude, Aurora sentit un trouble mais aussi une sorte de fatalité le saisir. Jusqu'à quel point sa rupture avec Bella l'attristait ? L'adolescente aurait aimé parler avec lui car jamais, elle n'avait eu écho d'une quelconque histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un vampire. Cela lui paraissait abstrait même pour elle, qui se proclamait fille de vampires. _

**Aimerais-tu faire une promenade ? Comme au bon vieux temps..** _lui proposa Edward._

**Vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?** _s'exclama la jeune fille comme si on venait de lui donner le plus merveilleux des cadeaux._

**Change toi, je t'attends.**

_Aussitôt, Aurora attrapa le sac que lui tendait Edward et s'engouffra dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. La tenue était composée d'un jean bleu nuit et d'un pull et d'une veste noirs ainsi que d'une paire de basket. Alice était passée par là mais lorsqu'elle soumit cette idée au vampire, ce dernier rétorqua qu'il s'agissait d'une attention de son autre sœur Rosalie. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle s'apprêtait à lui poser tout un tas de question, mais Edward s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à la forcer à grimper sur son dos. Retrouvant ses marques, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et son cou, de ses bras. Son « chauffeur » s'approcha de la grande fenêtre, sautant souplement dessus, comme si elle ne représentait aucune surcharge pour lui avant de se laisser tomber de deux étages, indemne. Puis ce fut la délivrance pour Aurora en sentant le vent fouetter son visage, ses cheveux lâchés virevoltants aux grès des virages que prenait Edward. Le vampire courait très vite, peut-être même plus vite que son père et elle ressentait un sentiment de pure félicité doublé de liberté. Pendant vingt minutes que dura la course, elle éprouva tellement de joie qu'un sourire élu domicile sur ses lèvres, ne voulant pas se décrocher. Le vampire stoppa alors sa course dans une sorte de petite pleine après avoir traversé la forêt. Légèrement tremblante, elle se détacha de lui avant de se laisser tomber sur les fesses, toujours vêtue de son sourire épanoui._

**Ouah ! **_Souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant sur l'herbe les bras en croix._

**J'ai l'impression que ça t'a plu vu ton sourire niais.**

**Je ne relèverai même pas le sarcasme Dracula** _rigola Aurora en lui tirant puérilement la langue._

**Dracula ? Jeune fille, vous avez trop regardé de film de vampires durant votre jeunesse. Que diable vos parents vous ont-ils appris ?** _Joua le jeu Edward._

**A me méfier des hommes qui mettent leur nez au creux de mon cou justement. Il y a toujours une arrière pensée à ce qu'il parait.**

**Tu as de sages parents à ce que je constate mais sont-ils du genre à faire fuir tous tes prétendants ?**

**Oh non, ça c'est le job de mes frères, ils sont terrifiants..**

_Aurora tenta de garder son sérieux mais l'air taquin d'Edward eu raison d'elle et elle éclata de rire avant de grimacer quand ses côtes se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Note à elle-même, éviter de rire pensa-t-elle avant d'essayer de recouvrer une respiration plus stable. _

**Comment en es-tu venue à être élevée par une famille de vampire ?** _La questionna Edward en s'allongeant près d'elle pour observer les étoiles._

**Mes vrais parents ont été tués par des loups garous et avant que tu me dises quelque chose, ils avaient perdu le contrôle et mes parents se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'est ma mère adoptive qui m'a sauvé. Elle a toujours eu un instinct maternel très développé. Après, comme personne ne venait me réclamer, elle a tout fait pour m'adopter au grand dam de mon père qui craignait pour ma vie car mon plus jeune frère était à l'époque un nouveau né. Du coup imagine les problèmes. Pourtant, ils ne m'ont pas abandonné et j'ai vécu avec leur différence.**

**Ça n'a pas du être facile d'être une humaine auprès de vampire.**

**Oui au début de l'adolescence mais ça m'a vite passé. Je les aime plus que tout** _lui répondit-elle d'un ton calme en l'observant._ **Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella ?**

**Rentrons, il est tard.**

_L'impression de parler à un mur la conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas insister et d'une humeur morose, elle se laissa ramener en silence à sa chambre. Quand il parti, Aurora ne lui adressa pas la parole. Dans son fort intérieur, elle était très vexée et blessée par son comportement. Pour Edward, elle lui avait confié son passé, avec cette sensation d'être proche de lui et finalement, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Ce type était un crétin, voilà tout. Lasse de cette sortie, elle se recoucha et s'endormit de tout son saoul sans rêver à quoique ce soit. _

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Voilà une semaine qu'Aurora avait quitté l'hôpital et autant de temps, qu'elle vivait dans la crainte d'une nouvelle forme de violence de son tuteur. Cependant, ce dernier faisait profil bas devant elle, n'haussant jamais la voix, l'ignorant complètement. Chose étrange venant d'un homme de sa trempe mais l'adolescente savourait ce calme, même si elle dormait que très peu ces derniers temps. En son for intérieur, elle ne cessait de penser à Edward, mais surtout à sa réaction disproportionnée lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Bella. Aurora ne savait que penser en sa présence. Un coup, il pouvait se montrer charmant et agréable et d'un autre, se fermer comme une huitre et devenir un vampire aussi froid que sa peau. En soupirant, elle s'observa dans la glace. Presque tous ses hématomes avaient disparu, ne laissant qu'une peau légèrement pâle. Aujourd'hui, Alice venait la chercher pour une journée de shopping. Le temps était humide et gris, idéal pour une vampire et puis cela la distrairait de ses pensées obscures. Quand elle y repensait, son amitié pour Alice était survenue très vite, comme si, elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Le caractère enjouée de la vampire y jouait de beaucoup mais un véritable lien s'était crée entre elles. _

**Tu es prête ?** _fit Alice en faisant sursauter Aurora._

**Mon dieu, tu m'as foutu la trouille, je vais te mettre une clochette autour du cou** _répondit cette dernière en posant une main sur son cœur._

**Hihi allez prends une veste, le temps va se rafraichir dans la journée.**

_Aurora ne répondit pas, ouvrant son armoire pour prendre sa longue veste noire. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu un jean bleu clair et un petit pull noir lui seyant à merveille. Attrapant sa paire usée de baskets, elle termina de se préparer pendant qu'Alice observait sa chambre et plus particulièrement la photo sur sa table de nuit. Ce souvenir avait été pris il y a maintenant deux ans, alors qu'ils étaient en vacances en Islande. Sur la photographie, on pouvait voir cinq personnes dont quatre à la peau très pâle. Il s'agissait de ses parents et de ses deux frères qui entouraient une adolescente de quinze ans, tout sourire malgré le froid de l'époque. L'un des hommes semblait attirer l'attention de la vampire, et elle s'approcha. Il s'agissait de Nathanaël, l'ainé de la famille. Vingt cinq ans pour l'éternité, blond, un regard doré froid et intransigeant, d'une haute stature à la musculature fine mise en valeur par ses habits sur l'image glacée. _

**C'est mon frère ainé, Nathanaël. Il est a été transformé en 1925 par un vampire de passage à Munich. Il est allemand comme tu t'en doutes. Nathou a toujours eu une grande aversion pour ce qu'il est devenu. A l'époque, il se destinait à une grande carrière dans la médecine mais après ça, il s'est renfermé et a méprisé tout le monde. Il n'en a pas l'air mais c'est un homme loyal, gentil et bourré d'humour. Il suffit simplement de le connaître**, _expliqua Aurora d'une voix très nostalgique._

**Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, je me trompe ?** _Lui demanda doucement Alice en montrant le regard protecteur et la main posée sur l'épaule de l'adolescente._

**Très, j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui aussi bien pour m'écouter que pour me réprimander. Je.. je l'ai toujours respecté et aimé.**

**Dans un an, tu seras majeure, tu pourras retrouver ta famille. C'est ce que tu comptes faire ?**

**Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que c'est impossible Alice** _soupira Aurora, triste._

_Alice ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer sa main tout en reposant le cadre sur la table de nuit. Le temps n'était pas à la tristesse et les deux amies se décidèrent à quitter le domicile de la plus jeune pour monter dans une voiture, gris argent. Une Volvo. La vampire lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la voiture d'Edward, qui passait plus facilement inaperçue. A cette information, l'anglaise se contenta d'hausser les épaules en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage. La voiture filait grand train mais elle ne paniqua pas pour autant. Côtoyer des vampires vous apprenez quelques petites choses à leur sujet comme leur amour pour la vitesse. Il leur fallu moins d'une heure pour arriver à Port Angeles, petit piège à touriste. Touriste pour l'une d'entre elles. Aurora se prit de passion pour cette petite ville presque aussi pittoresque que Forks. Par contre, il faudrait qu'Alice lui explique où elle avait vu de nombreuses boutiques. Plus tard. Cette dernière gara la voiture sur le parking longeant le bord de mer. Durant une bonne heure, les deux amies parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en faisant du lèche vitrine quand Aurora orienta le sujet de la discussion sur quelque chose qui la turlupinait depuis plus d'un mois._

**Alice, tu te rappelles, à mon premier jour au lycée, tu m'as dit que tu m'attendais depuis un moment. Qu'est ce que tu avais voulu dire à ce moment ?**

**La vérité. J'avais eu une vision de toi, deux mois avant ton arrivée. C'est la première fois que j'en ai une si claire et surtout si lointaine**, _répondit calmement la vampire._

**Comment ça se fait dans ce cas là ? Et il y avait quoi dans ta vision ?**

**Je ne sais plus, et puis tu sais, mon pouvoir est aléatoire et surtout, il change car je ne vois que les conséquences des intentions des gens.**

**Menteuse** _souffla Aurora en levant les yeux en l'air avant de reprendre_, **bon puisqu'on est là, autant faire du shopping non ?**

**Bonne idée ! Tu vas voir, je vais te trouver de jolies choses à te mettre** _s'enthousiasma Alice._

**Euh Alice, non, attends, je ne disais pas ça dans ce but là.**

_Rien à faire, la pauvre adolescente se vit entrainée dans la première boutique qui se voulait branchée par une Alice tout excitée. Aurora termina quand même par se prendre au jeu, jouant les mannequins pour son amie qui s'amusait à lui faire porter tout et n'importe quoi. Durant une bonne heure, elles s'amusèrent tout en discutant avant de ressortir du magasin, chargées de sacs remplis de bout de tissus. L'adolescente était tout de même gênée de se voir offrir toutes ses choses mais Alice resta intraitable sur la question. Ce manège recommença encore trois fois avant qu'Aurora ne réclame grâce et surtout une pause déjeuné dans un établissement relativement discret. _

**Bonjour, une table pour deux personnes s'il vous plait**, _demanda Aurora à la gérante qui les conduisit dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets._

**Ma parole, tu l'as éblouis pour qu'elle nous mette ici ?** _Reprit-elle en lançant un regard de travers à Alice._

**Quoi ? Tu veux que tout le monde se pose des questions parce que tu es la seule à manger ?**

**Non tu as raison ! Alors mademoiselle, souhaiteriez vous du sang AB- ou du O+ ?** _Blagua Aurora_

**Oh, je ne sais pas, tout ça m'a l'air très succulent.. Hum, je vais quand même me décider pour du O+**

**Bien mademoiselle. Votre soupe vous sera apportée dans quelques minutes !**

_Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire avant qu'une serveuse ne vienne prendre leur commande. Aurora opta pour un steak frite et Alice pour un simple verre de coca, sous l'œil intrigué de l'employée. Cette dernière finit par les laisser et la discussion redevint aussi légère que possible, les distrayant. Durant tout son repas, la vampire n'avait de cesse de commander des verres de coca pour les redonner à son amie avant que celle-ci ne perdre patience et s'exclame, légèrement énervée :_

**Alice, arrête de commander du soda, je te signale que c'est moi qui dois le boire et là je sature. Cinq verres de coca, tu veux que je passe l'après-midi aux toilettes ?**

**Déjà cinq verres ? Oups, je n'avais pas fait attention. C'est juste que c'est marrant de commander au restaurant**, _se défendit Alice avec son air le plus innocent que possible._

**Mouais !**

**Allez ne fait pas la tête sinon je te dis pas qu'un garçon te reluque depuis tout à l'heure dans l'espoir que tu daignes faire attention à lui !**

**Ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'attire personne et surtout pas les garçons !**

**Oh ce que tu peux être têtue comme une humaine ! Tu es as croqué..**

**Dans la bouche d'un vampire, ce genre de compliment me fait un peu peur** _rigola Aurora en se moquant bien du garçon._

_L'ambiance on ne peut plus festive continua ainsi durant toute leur journée et à la tombée de la nuit qui survenait relativement tôt, elles regagnèrent la voiture pour repartir en direction de Forks. Une nouvelle fois, Alice conduisit nerveusement et rapidement vers le domicile de son amie. Cette fois-ci, le trajet se fit en silence, Aurora perdue dans ses pensées. Durant l'après-midi, la vampire lui avait parlé de sa famille, mais surtout d'Edward et de Bella. Quelque part, elle éprouvait une sorte de jalousie envers sa camarade de classe mais ce sentiment disparu rapidement. A quoi bon éprouver ceci, rien ne pourrait se produire que ce que le destin avait prévu pour elle. Très fataliste, elle poussa un soupire résigné en collant son front contre la vitre de la voiture. Alice lui jetait de brefs coups d'œil qu'elle ignorait pour la plupart, ne tenant plus à parler plus que de raison. Quand la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée de sa maison, l'adolescente se tourna vers son amie pour la saluer. Demain, elle devait se rendre avec quelques élèves de sa classe, à la Push, Bella tenant à lui présenter son petit ami. Et malgré elle, dans un instant de faiblesse, elle avait accepté mais elle le regrettait amèrement. La jeune fille ayant eu envie de faire autre chose de son dimanche. Alice la quitta sur un sois sage mystérieux et Aurora la regarda partir, nostalgique. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse, surtout qu'elle avait pu parler de tout et de rien, en sachant qu'elle trouverait une oreille attentive. _

_Le froid lui fit resserrer les pans de sa veste et entrer chez elle, munis de tous ses sacs qu'elle déposa dans le petit placard attenant au vestibule. Elle verrait ça demain. Seul un fond sonore l'accueillit dans le salon, Franck continuant de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. La faim la tiraillant, elle s'engagea dans la cuisine et retrouvât Mélis, qui l'accueillit à grand renfort de sourire. Sourire qu'elle ne lui retourna pas, la toisant froidement._

**Je t'ai préparé un sandwich, je me suis dit que tu aurais faim à ton retour**, _parla Mélis en lui tendant une assiette où trônait un sandwich copieux._

**Merci !**

**Tu, Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Qui était ton amie dans la voiture ? J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer**.

**Pour que tu prennes un malin plaisir à me séparer d'elle ?** _Répondit froidement sa nièce._

**Non bien sur que non. Aurora, je sais que nous ne sommes pas parties d'un bon pied toutes les deux mais peut-être pourrions-nous apprendre à nous connaître et à nous apprécier non ?** _Tenta en retour sa parente._

**Je ne sais pas Mélis. Je vais diner dans ma chambre, je redescendrai l'assiette plus tard.**

**Bonne nuit ma chérie** _souhait-elle à Aurora en lui embrassant la joue, dans un geste maternel._

_Aurora soupira en prenant un verre d'eau et son assiette pour monter dans sa chambre. Arrivée dans la pièce, la surprise faillit tout lui faire lâcher. Assis sur son lit en tenant monsieur Timnus, Edward la détaillait des pieds à la tête. Avalant difficilement la salive, elle se dirigea vers le petit bureau qui avait été installé tout récemment pour poser son fardeau avant d'enfoncer ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches. Edward se releva et s'approcha d'elle après avoir déposé la peluche sur le lit._

**Je.. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?** _Murmura la jeune fille, intimidée malgré elle par sa présence._

**Non, je viens d'arriver. Tu vas bien ?** _Répondit aussi bassement Edward tout en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille._

**Oui.. J'étais avec ta sœur aujourd'hui.**

**Je sais. Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement il y a une semaine. J'y ai bien réfléchi, tu sais, et ça me perturbe beaucoup en ce moment. Ton odeur est différente et pourtant, c'est comme si..**

**Comme si ?** _Répéta Aurora en s'approchant de lui._

**Comme si.. Comme si c'était la plus belle odeur qui me soit donnée de sentir, mais Bella..**

**Chut, ne dis rien de plus, je t'en prie** _le pria-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes._

_Edward se tu en l'enserrant de ses bras, répondant à son baiser avec fièvre, sa main trouvant refuge dans son longue chevelure. La magie de l'instant fut brisée par un simple murmure, une caresse douloureuse sur ses lèvres. Un prénom, un fantôme : Bella. Aurora se raidit alors dans ses bras, le forçant à se reculer par la même occasion. Le vampire tenta de s'excuser mais elle posa simplement ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher._

**Va-t-en Edward, je t'en supplie va-t-en** _murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ne plus se perdre dans ce lac doré._

**Je suis désolé Aurora..**

**Va-t-en je t'en prie** _le coupa-t-elle._

_Sentant son hésitation, elle lui tourna le dos avant qu'une légère brise l'informe qu'Edward venait de partir de la pièce. Alors ses jambes ne la portant plus, elle se laissa tomber assise sur son lit, des larmes d'amertume coulant sur ses joues. Elle lui en voulait de la faire souffrir, de jouer à la douche écossaise avec elle. Dans un même temps, Aurora songeait qu'elle ne pouvait faire cela à Bella. Depuis son arrivée, cette dernière avait tout fait pour l'aider malgré sa froideur. L'adolescente avait beau se cacher sous un masque indifférent, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle éprouvait des émotions et possédait un certain sens de la loyauté. Quoiqu'il arrive, Edward n'était pour elle. Il était à Bella._

A suivre..


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

La nuit qu'elle passa fut remplie de cauchemar en tout genre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi mauvaise nuit. Lorsque le réveil d'Aurora sonna à huit heures, la jeune anglaise grogna de mécontentement. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu se lever. Pas après l'épisode d'hier. C'est donc de forte méchante humeur qu'elle s'extirpa de son lit, enfilant à la va vite, une robe de chambre, qu'elle noua à la taille. C'était l'un des innombrables ensembles en soie que lui avait acheté Alice, la veille. Quand elle songeait à son amie, Aurora redevenait presque douce et sereine mais le revers de la médaille, faisait que ses pensées dérivaient très largement vers le frère de cette dernière.

**« Va au diable Cullen » **murmura-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, Aurora salua rapidement sa tante et son idiot d'oncle. Ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même, continuait de l'ignorer pour une raison obscure. Ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après tout. Mélis sembla surprise de la voir si tôt debout. Il faut dire que l'adolescente était plutôt connue pour son amour de la grasse matinée le week end. C'est donc tout naturellement néanmoins avec prudence, qu'elle l'interrogea sur ce miracle.

**« As-tu des projets pour aujourd'hui? » **

_« Hum. Push. Bella. Invitée »_ marmonna-t-elle, la tête dans son chocolat chaud.

Mélis eu un sourire mi-attendri mi-amusé devant la tête pas très réveillée de sa nièce. Il était rare de la voir si peu maîtresse d'elle-même, surtout en leur présence. Peut-être que cet état avait un lien avec sa mauvaise nuit. Sa parente avait en effet entendue sa jeune protégée tourner dans son lit jusque tard dans la nuit. Toutefois, elle se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque, ni de la questionner à cet effet.

**« Je peux te déposer en ville, ce sera moins loin à pied. »** proposa Mélis tout en commençant à faire la vaisselle.

_« Cette satanée gamine peut marcher toute seule ! Pas besoin de la materner. Qu'elle se démerde toute seule »_, tonna Franck.

**« C'est sûr, ce n'est pas toi, qui connait la marche à pied vu ton poids. »** rétorqua Aurora, ironique.

Franck se redressa vivement, sa chaise retombant derrière lui. La colère transfigurait ses traits, les rendant encore plus repoussant qu'au naturel. Aurora ne daigna même pas lui accorder un seul regard, continuant de prendre son petit déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était. A leur côté, Mélis respirait précautionneusement, ayant peur de déclencher une autre crise de violence de son mari. Aussi fut-elle soulagée de le voir quitter la pièce après une dernière insulte à destination de sa nièce. Cette dernière termina son toast avant de poser sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

**« Oui, merci » **

Deux mots avant qu'elle ne quitte elle aussi la pièce, à destination de la salle de bain pour se préparer. Sa parente eu un sourire heureux. Sa réponse avait été un peu plus chaleureuse que leurs habituels échanges. Quant à Aurora, elle se hâta de se préparer, optant pour une tenue assez chaude. Cependant, elle choisit des vêtements sombres, comme pour se protéger d'avance, de cette journée qui s'annonçait désastreuse. Comment pourrait-elle l'être autrement? L'adolescente était invitée par une autre, qui se voulait être son amie. Bella était gentille avec elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester à moitié. L'épisode de la veille lui fit serrer la mâchoire. Edward se servait d'elle car elle lui rappelait son ancienne petite amie. Soit. Mais qu'on ne compte pas sur elle, pour servir de potiche ou de poupée gonflable. De rage, elle claqua la porte de son armoire tout en prenant sa veste en cuir beige. Qu'ils aillent au diable, tous autant qu'ils sont pensa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers, retrouvant ainsi sa tante qui l'attendait dans le petit vestibule.

**« Prête? »**

_« Autant qu'un condamné à mort peut l'être »_ répondis l'anglaise.

Mélis eut à nouveau un sourire indulgent avant de passer distraitement la main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente qui se figea instantanément. Ce simple geste lui rappelait tellement sa mère qu'elle en trembla de la tête aux pieds. Dans un réflexe de défense, elle bouscula sa tante avant de la toiser froidement. Celle-ci la regarda tristement avant de s'excuser mais le mal était fait pour la plus jeune. Toutes deux se dirigèrent par la suite vers la voiture, dans un silence des plus complet. Autant dire que la suite du voyage se passa dans les mêmes dispositions.

Dix minutes plus tard, sa tante la déposait à côté d'un attroupement d'adolescents sur un dernier : passe une bonne journée. Aurora la salua d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre Bella et compagnie. Aussitôt, Jessica lui sauta dessus pour lui poser plein de questions sur son passé. A croire qu'elle s'était donnée pour mission de tout apprendre du dernier phénomène de foire. Le courant ne passait définitivement pas entre les deux camarades de classe mais seule, l'une des deux s'en apercevait.

**« Si tu continues comme ça Jess, je crois que nous pouvons lui dire au revoir tout de suite »** taquina gentiment Bella.

_« Oh ! Mais pourquoi? Tu vas voir Aurora, on va bien s'amuser. Bon on fait comment pour les voitures? Je propose que Mike, Bella, Tyler, Aurora et moi, prenions une voiture. Les autres vous nous suivez dans celle d'Eric? »_ Questionna Jessica, à la cantonade.

**« Ça marche »** acquiesça la troupe.

Lorsque la voiture de Mike démarra, Jessica se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens assis sur la plage arrière pour commencer une discussion que ni Aurora, ni Bella ne suivirent. Il faut dire que parler du bal de Noël, ne les enchantait pas le moins du monde. Par contre, Aurora se figea quand l'adolescente un peu trop bavarde à son goût, lui demanda si elle avait un petit ami. La toisant froidement, elle lui signala de s'occuper de ses affaires. L'ambiance venait de brutalement se rafraichir quand mue par une volonté de bien faire, Isabella commença à lui parler de son petit ami sans comprendre qu'elle torturait sa camarade. Comment expliquer l'état de la belle anglaise qui se voyait partager entre le fait de se dire qu'Edward était libre et celui de savoir qu'il était fait pour une autre qu'elle.

Lassée, elle oublia de se concentrer sur la conversation, attrapant son mp3 pour écouter autre chose que les paroles insipides de Jessica. La prochaine fois, elle essaiera d'aller dans la voiture d'Angela. Des deux, c'était encore cette dernière la moins désagréable. Au moins, elle avait le mérite de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire.

**« On est arrivés ! »** s'exclama Tyler.

Aurora quitta donc la voiture pour observer le paysage. La push était une longue plage qui pouvait aisément figurer sur son carnet des coins tranquilles pour passer un moment en solitaire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cette opinion allait changer du tout au tout, dans quelques minutes.

Les adolescents ne prirent même pas la peine de tout déballer, ils sautèrent sur l'occasion pour se changer et mettre leur combinaison de surf. Aurora les observait comme s'ils étaient fous. En plein mois de décembre, se baigner dans l'océan ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle-même ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans l'eau. C'était sa phobie. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais appris à nager, tout comme, elle ne prenait jamais de bain mais seulement des douches.

Très vite cependant, leur « troupeau » se vit compléter par une bande de jeunes, typés indiens d'après les dires de l'anglaise qui n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de cette ethnie. Au moins, elle se coucherait moins bête ce soir, songea-t-elle avec lassitude.

**« Aurora, viens, j'aimerais te présenter à mon petit ami »** annonça Bella en lui montrant un adolescent, grand, aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais.

_« 'Lut »_ fit-elle en retour sans vraiment lui accorder un regard.

**« Alors, Jacob ou Jake comme tu veux, voici Aurora, elle nous vient tout juste d'Angleterre. Aurora, voici Jake. »**

_« Enchanté de te rencontrer Aurora. »_

**« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. »**

Aussitôt, elle s'écarta du couple pour s'isoler le long de la plage. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez lui mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires et elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. La journée continua malgré le fait qu'elle ne se mêlait que très peu à ses camarades de classe. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais appris à évoluer avec des jeunes de son âge et puis, il faut dire qu'à part certains, elle ne possédait aucun atome crochu. Surtout pas avec Jessica.

L'ambiance devenait néanmoins un peu trop romantique pour Aurora qui se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Jessica roucoulait avec Mike, Angela faisait les yeux doux à Eric et enfin, Bella et Jacob s'en donnait à cœur joie. Suffoquant légèrement, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude à savoir, casser l'ambiance.

**« C'est dommage que les Cullen ne fassent pas partis de la partie, vous ne trouvez pas ? »** s'exclama-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, mi-interrogateur pour certains, furieux pour d'autres. Loin d'être impressionnée, elle posa son regard émeraude sur son amie Bella qui se trouvait à présent, tendue comme un arc, dans les bras de son petit ami. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, ce fut Jacob qui la devança.

**« Ces sangsues ne sont pas les bienvenues ici. »**

_« Les…sangsues ? »_ répétât-elle, froidement.

De sa jeunesse, elle ne connaissait qu'une sorte de personnes qui qualifiait les vampires de sangsues, et son intuition qui l'avait au début de la journée, titillait, lui soufflait qu'elle se trouvait exactement en leur présence. Le regard de la jeune anglaise se figea dans celui de Bella avant que cette dernière n'allège l'atmosphère d'une boutade.

**« Je peux te parler Bella ? »**

_« J'arrive Aurora. »_

Calmement, avec des gestes mesurés, cette dernière se leva, s'éloignant dans un même temps de la petite bande. Des explications s'imposaient. A peine son amie l'avait-elle rejoint qu'elle attaquait.

**« Comment oses-tu sortir avec ce cabot ? »**

_« Comment sais-tu que… »_ Commença Bella.

**« Peu importe ! Réponds à ma question ? Comment peux-tu faire cela aux Cullen, à Edward ? N'as-tu aucun respect pour ton clan ? »** la coupa méchamment Aurora.

Bella, dans un premier temps, ne fit que garder le silence avant de soupirer et de lui tourner le dos, contemplant l'océan.

**« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Aurora. J'ai aimé Edward, je l'aime toujours mais je ne souhaite plus être une petite chose fragile, une tentation pour lui. Sais-tu à quel point c'est douloureux de se dire que je ne peux pas l'embrasser sans qu'il puisse me rejeter car mon sang l'attire ? Je veux être son égale mais il refuse de m'accorder ce droit. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je continue cette mascarade et qu'une fois grand-mère, on me regarde de travers car mon petit ami sera un fringant jeune homme de dix sept ans ? »**

Aurora comprenait que fort bien Bella mais quelque chose en elle, se rebellait. Elle ne pouvait songer à cet amour avec ce loup garou. C'était contraire à ses principes. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur la mort de ses parents biologiques, elle n'avait eu de cesse, d'haïr ces créatures. De plus, les vampires étant les ennemis héréditaires des lycans, quoi de plus naturel, que de se ranger de leur côté.

_« Tu sais quoi ? Fais bien attention à lui mettre une muselière à ton cleps, et n'oublis pas la laisse, je suis sûre que vous prendriez votre pied ainsi. »_

**« Comment oses-tu ? » **fit Bella, après lui avoir asséné une gifle puissante, des larmes de colère coulant sur ses joues. **« Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu débarques ici, et tu insultes à moitié les gens alors qu'ils se montrent gentils avec toi ! Te crois-tu meilleur que les autres ? »**

_« Je vous ai rien demandé ! »_

**« Oh c'est sûr ! Mais je vais te dire une chose, ta froideur te protège peut-être des autres mais sache qu'elle te rend aussi insensible qu'un iceberg. Ton cœur est mort. Tu sais quoi, tes jugements, tu peux te les mettre où je pense. J'aime Jacob, j'aime Edward mais je n'attendrais pas qu'il se décide enfin à m'accepter. Il est hors de question que je passe ma vie à l'attendre. »**

Bella la quitta sur ses mots pour rejoindre ses amis, laissant une Aurora, blessée derrière elle. Tout doucement pourtant, un murmure s'échappa de l'adolescente, emporté par le vent. _« Mon cœur est mort depuis très longtemps Bella. »_

Lorsqu'Aurora rejoignit les autres, le silence glacial qui l'accueillit l'informa tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue. Aussi, prit-elle le parti de rentrer à pied. La push était très éloignée de son domicile mais elle n'en avait cure. La marche à pied ne l'ayant jamais rebuté. Une heure plus tard, les voitures de ses anciens camarades la dépassèrent mais elle continua à avancer la tête haute, le visage fermé et fier. Qu'ils aillent au diable eux aussi.

Un crachin commença à tomber et elle du maudire au moins cet état sur dix générations. Le ciel gris, comme faisant écho à son humeur. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

**« Monte »** Gronda une voix autoritaire.

Une voix venue du passé, une voix chérie. Un fol espoir la saisit alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'habitacle pour rencontrer un regard froid et intransigeant. Ce regard qui la poursuivait depuis des mois.

**« Nathanaël » **Souffla-t-elle.

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : voilà, le chapitre 4 est enfin en ligne ! Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas plongée dans Cross The Line alors j'espère que ça vous plaira =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ou vos attentes.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

La pluie s'était faite diluvienne à mesure que l'étonnement d'Aurora se lisait sur son visage. Nathanaël sembla excédé de son immobilité car il sortit rapidement de sa voiture pour la prendre par les épaules. Sa sœur ne bougeait plus, complètement hypnotisée par son regard doré. Ce visage qui la hantait depuis des mois, si proche, si tangible. D'une main tremblante, elle s'appropria comme autrefois, ses traits nobles et fiers. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa une arcade, glissant sur la joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Le vampire ne bougeait plus, jusqu'au moment où il l'étreignit avec force mais sans brutalité.

**« Idiote » **souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Nathanaël, mon Nathou. » _

Les larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur ses joues rosies par l'excitation de ces retrouvailles. Son frère plongea la tête au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur comme si cette dernière lui était inconnue. Cela faisait pourtant plus de quinze ans qu'il la connaissait. Enlacés sous la pluie froide, le couple ne sentait pas l'âme de se séparer. Aurora aurait pu passer une éternité au creux de ses bras. Elle aimait par-dessus tout sa famille mais Nathanaël conversait cette place spéciale dans son cœur. A la fois son confident, son protecteur et son frère.

**« Mets-toi vite à l'abris dans la voiture, tu risques d'attraper la mort. »**

_« Je la tiens déjà dans mes bras » _ronronna-t-elle, presque ivre de bonheur.

**« Ce n'est pas drôle Rory, allez monte. » **

Le ton était sans appel, tranchant comme l'acier mais elle était habituée à cette façon de parler. A la fois rustre et tendre. C'est la sensation du vent hivernal sur sa peau qui la poussa à aller se réfugier dans la voiture. Une voiture gris métallisée, de marque allemande. Nathanaël avait toujours eu un penchant pour son pays et les voitures à la fois puissante et souple à conduire. Dans sa surprise, elle n'avait même pas songé à lui demander la raison de sa présence. Elle préférait profiter de l'instant présent. Il était là, près d'elle. Aussi, à peine était-il à nouveau installé derrière le volant qu'elle lui sautait au cou, libérant son rire cristallin. L'euphorie la gagnait.

**« RORY ! Sois sage bon sang, je n'ai pas suffisamment chassé aujourd'hui et cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas senti ton odeur pour ne pas être tenté. »**

_« Désolée, c'est juste que tu m'as tellement manqué. »_

La tristesse d'être ainsi repoussée la fit se renfrogner sur son siège. Elle avait imaginé d'autres retrouvailles que cette froideur. Son frère du sentir sa peine car il lui ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux mouillés.

**« Père et mère sont inconsolables depuis ton départ. Mère reste presque figée dans ta chambre, espérant ton retour. Père, lui, travaille comme un forcené pour oublier qu'il souffre de ton absence. Même Kale ne sourit plus, et ne fait plus de bêtise. »**

_« Et toi? »_

**« Crois-tu que je serais là, si tu ne me manquais pas? »**

_« Je veux rentrer à la maison, je t'en supplie ramène moi. »_

**« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. »**

_« Mais… »_

**« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était impossible ! Laisses-moi du temps pour arranger cette affaire en attendant, sois gentille et tiens toi bien. »**

Hochant la tête, Aurora posa son front contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver en sa présence qu'elle en oublia tous ses soucis, jusqu'au nom d'Edward Cullen. Nathanaël occultait tout, rien que par son indéniable charisme. L'adolescente lui jeta un regard en biais. Il n'avait pas changé. Une haute silhouette, une robuste carrure qui lui conférait un charme toute en nuance, un visage pâle aux traits symétriques. La plupart du temps, il affichait un air froid et renfrogné mais elle savait aussi à quel point son sourire adoucissait ses traits. La blondeur de ses cheveux, toujours ébouriffés, lui donnait un air mi-sauvage, mi-angélique. Nathanaël était un vampire séduisant et extrêmement dangereux.

**« Tu en es à combien d'ennemis depuis ton arrivée? » **Reprit le vampire, un sourire ironique.

_« Oh, j'ai arrêté de compter après la dizaine passée. » _Pouffa Aurora.

C'était une manie qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Se cacher derrière un cynisme et une froideur sans borne pour ne pas se lier. Avec leurs fréquents déménagements, la jeune femme avait rapidement appris à se détacher de ses semblables. Puis, au fil des années, elle en était venue à adorer mettre en boite les gens. Kale, qui affichait pour l'éternité dix sept printemps, l'aidait beaucoup. A eux d'eux, ils formaient une équipe du tonnerre. La seule attente de son deuxième frère était qu'elle vieillisse pour opérer dans la même classe que lui. Malheureusement, sa tante avait tout gâché.

**« Je présume que ta marche est une conséquence de ton comportement asocial » **soupira-t-il.

_« On ne peut rien te cacher. En même temps, j'avais des raisons, j'étais en présence, durant toute une journée, d'un foutu loup garou. »_

**« Quoi? » **s'écria-t-il.

La voiture freina tout d'un coup, et Aurora remercia le ciel d'avoir inventé les ceintures de sécurité. Le regard de son frère virait à l'orageux. On ne peut plus protecteur, il ne supportait pas de savoir sa sœur en danger ou simplement menacée.

**« Il y a une tribu qui vit apparemment dans les environs. Il faudra faire attention ou tu chasses mais un groupe de vampires habitent Forks. Ils sont végétariens. Tu ferais mieux d'aller les voir. »**

_« On te laisse pas moins de trois mois, et tu trouves le moyen de tomber sur des vampires et des loups garous… Tu es un aimant à problème Rory. »_

**« Hey, c'est pas de ma faute, je te signale. »**

_« Des fois, je me demande. »_

Reprenant la route, Nathanaël s'enferma dans ses pensées. Aurora le laissa faire car elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il était déjà en train de concocter tous les plans afin qu'elle ne courre aucun danger. Pourtant, rien ne pourrait la protéger de son cœur. Le traître, le fourbe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison des Hegart. L'adolescente soupira mais d'une pression sur sa main, son vampire de frère parvint à l'encourager à sortir de la voiture.

La pluie, entre temps, s'était arrêté, laissant un air humide derrière elle. Suivant les instructions ou plutôt les ordres, elle rentra rapidement se mettre au chaud et surtout prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Aurora se trouvait donc désormais dans sa chambre, habillée d'un jogging et d'un long tee-shirt. Rien de glamour en soi mais elle était au moins bien dans ses fringues.

**« Ta chambre est très petite. » **Commenta Nathanaël qui était entré en douce dans la maison.

_« C'est un cagibi à côté de celle de Londres. »_

**« Ils te traitent bien? »**

Aurora eu un reniflement dédaigneux, se rappelant que trop bien de son séjour à l'hôpital.

**« Réponds moi Rory. »**

_« Laisse moi tranquille ! Si tu es venu d'Angleterre rien que pour m'interroger, tu peux repartir tout de suite ! »_

**« Rory.. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? »**

S'approchant d'elle, à pas mesuré, Nathanaël prit son menton entre ses doigts, pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

**« S'il te plait, ne me laisse plus jamais, ne me laisse plus jamais. »**

_« Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai plus. »_

Aurora se laissa bercer dans la douce étreinte fraternelle lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Une mèche de cheveux virevolta sous le courant d'air que venait de provoquer le départ du vampire. Dans l'embrasure de sa porte, se tenait sa tante, surprise.

**« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Tu parlais avec qui? »**

_« Personne ! Je pensais à voix haute. »_

**« D'accord. Tout s'est bien passé avec tes amis? »**

_« Oh oui, comme sur des roulettes » _ironisa-t-elle.

**« Je suis contente dans ce cas. C'est bien que tu t'intègres avec des personnes de ton âge. Le dîner est prêt, allez viens. »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de discuter, Mélis la poussa en dehors de sa chambre. Sa tante n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien entendue une voix masculine mais elle connaissait suffisamment sa nièce pour savoir que l'attaquer de front n'était pas la bonne solution. Le repas se passa donc dans un silence habituel même si la plus jeune montrait des signes d'impatience. C'est alors qu'on entendit un énorme bruit provenir de l'étage.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? » **Gronda Franck.

_« Je ne sais pas, tu ne veux pas aller voir chéri? C'est peut-être un voleur. »_

**« Un voleur? A cette heure? Quelque chose a du tomber dans ma chambre. Je vais aller voir ça. »**

Aurora se dépêcha de monter à l'étage et ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir un spectacle ahurissant. Edward Cullen plaqué contre un des murs de sa chambre par son frère Nathanaël.

_« Ne reste pas là Rory ! » _Lui ordonna ce dernier.

**« Mais arrêtes, tu vas lui faire mal Nathou, c'est.. C'est un des vampires dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. »**

_« Je peux savoir ce qu'il fiche à entrer dans ta chambre sans permission? »_

**« J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi » **Rétorqua pensivement l'humaine.

Énervé d'être laissé pour compte, Edward se dégagea de l'emprise de Nathanaël, s'approchant par la même occasion d'Aurora.

**« Je peux savoir qui Est-ce vampire? » **Demanda-t-il.

_« Nathanaël, l'un de mes frères. Je peux savoir ce que tu me voulais? »_

**« Savoir comment tu allais. Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas senti? »**

Nathanaël eu un rire de dédain tout en observant son congénère, de haut. L'anglaise leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait failli oublier l'orgueil légendaire de l'aîné des McAlister. Un bruit à sa porte figea l'assemblée avant que Mélis, inquiète ne demande à sa nièce si tout allait bien.

**« Oui, j'avais oublié de fermer ma fenêtre et cela a fait tomber un bibelot. »**

_« Tu es sûre que ça va? » _La questionna sa parente, derrière la porte.

**« Mais oui ! »**

_« D'accord, n'oublis pas tes devoirs pour demain. »_

Affichant une mine éplorée, Aurora grogna un oui avant de soupirer devant les deux vampires qui se toisaient comme prêts à se sauter dessus. L'ambiance était on ne peut plus tendues entre eux, pour une raison qui échappait encore à l'adolescente.

**« Par pitié, vous me donnez mal au crâne. Pour répondre à ta question, Nathou a le pouvoir de contrer tous les pouvoirs mentaux des autres vampires. Il fait une sorte de barrière autour de lui, qui le dissimule. J'en sais pas plus et je doute qu'il t'explique. »**

_« Exactement » _acquiesça son frère.

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? »**

_« Cela ne te regarde pas. » _Contre attaqua Nathanaël.

Aurora soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre son livre de maths. Les deux vampires n'avaient visiblement pas envie de lâcher le morceau. Aussi, prit-elle le parti de les ignorer tout simplement. AU bout d'une heure, elle s'étira. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

**« Les gars? Vous allez poireauter longtemps au milieu de ma chambre? Non parce que toi, Nathou, tu dois aller chasser. Et toi… Je ne sais pas, Bella n'est pas libre ce soir? Elle ne veut pas de toi? » **Termina la jeune femme, son regard acéré

Edward eu la bonté de détourner le regard. Il sentait la colère rentrée de l'humaine et il se sentait encore coupable. Il avait apprécié le baiser à sa juste valeur mais au dernier moment, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Bella. Son comportement était ignoble et pourtant, il revenait vers elle. Vers celle qui l'intriguait. C'était la première fois qu'il côtoyait une mortelle ayant été élevée par des vampires. Dans un sens, elle en savait beaucoup plus que Bella à ce sujet. Ce fait le rendait plus libre d'être lui-même en sa présence. Il ne craignait pas de lui faire peur.

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » **S'énerva l'allemand.

_« Non » _firent en chœur les deux autres.

**« Vous deux, dehors ! J'ai besoin de dormir et je n'ai pas besoin de gargouilles dans ma chambre. »**

Les deux vampires arquèrent un sourcil mais obtempérèrent Très vite le silence résonna dans la pièce et Aurora sourit, amusée de la situation. Qu'il était bon de retrouver une ambiance presque familière. Cependant, au rez-de-chaussée, quelque chose se tramait.

Une mystérieuse conversation se jouait au téléphone entre Franck et une tierce personne. Si Nathanaël ou même Edward était resté quelques minutes de plus, ils auraient pu entendre quelque chose d'inquiétant.

**« On avait un accord, je devais prendre la gamine pour un temps.[…]Non, je me fiche de notre accord, vous m'avez assuré qu'ils ne viendraient pas la chercher ! […] Je comprends, cela sera fait […] Mais le prix ne sera pas le même. Je veux 50 000 de plus sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre colis. […] Bien. Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez. »**

_A suivre…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : L'intrigue se met doucement en place à partir de ce chapitre. Comme vous l'avez vu, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'actions, ni de personnages secondaires pour le moment mais dans le chapitre 6, on retrouvera les Cullen ainsi que Bella =)

Réponses aux reviews :

Fanny : Oui, on peut se montrer terribles entre filles lol Et je peux te dire que Bella et Aurora ne sont pas au bout de leur peine =) Merci pour ta review, et peut-être à une prochaine fois.

Crystalis : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également et merci de ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! En réalité, cette fic a été posté deux fois à cause d'un problème de compte (celle-ci étant le second essai), du coup, elle avait eu des reviews qui ont été malheureusement effacés.

Amy : Merci pour ta review et je dois avouer, que je n'avais pas vraiment songé au prénom et sa signification mais mon imagination a bien fait les choses pour une fois mdr. Pauvre Edward, face à un grand frère jaloux et protecteur, il va avoir du mal =)

Liphya : Je te remercie pour ta review et moi aussi, c'est un prénom que j'affectionne particulièrement =)

Aruka01 : J'espère que tu n'es pas lassé avec ce chapitre =) Merci pour ta review, et qui sait, peut-être au prochain chap !

Encore merci à vous tous d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite des aventures d'Aurora à Forks. A très vite pour le chapitre 5 !

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

***

**« Aurora, rentre vite à la maison ! »** Lui ordonna sa mère.

_« Mais maman ? »_

**« J'ai dit rentre à la maison immédiatement »**

Devant elles, se tenait un homme, ou plutôt un vampire d'une grande beauté. De celle qui vous laisse transie de désir. Protectrice, sa mère, une grande dame à la beauté sans conteste, toisait d'un œil peu avenant cet étranger. C'était la première fois que la petite voyait une telle colère chez sa parente. Elle qui était d'un naturel doux et affectueux, devenait, face à cet étranger, un prédateur des plus menaçants.

**« Elle peut rester Adelaïde, je ne lui ferais aucun mal. »**

_« Ne te vexe pas si je remets ta parole en doute. Je connais tes intentions envers MA fille. Il est hors de question que tu l'approches, tu m'entends Kronos ? »_

Trois grognements résonnèrent dans la petite plaine qui se trouvait un peu plus loin de leur cottage en Bretagne. La mère et la fille aimaient par-dessus tout se promener dans les chemins piétonniers mais aujourd'hui quelqu'un avait perturbé cet équilibre si paisible. Arrivés près d'eux, les trois vampires composant le reste de cette famille pour le moins peu conventionnel, menaçaient à leur tour, le vampire.

**« Kale, emmène ta sœur loin d'ici »** Exigea son père.

_« Mais, je veux rester avec maman moi »_ Pleurnicha l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années.

**« Viens petite Rory, on va aller jouer »**

***

**« Rory.. Aurora.. Réveille-toi, tu vas finir par être en retard pour le lycée. Bon sang, c'est toujours la même histoire avec toi, tu es une véritable marmotte »** S'énerva Nathanaël.

_« Humm c'est toujours un plaisir d'être réveillée par ta douceur naturelle Nathou. »_

L'air pas vraiment réveillée, Aurora s'étira avant de tendre les bras vers son frère qui la repoussa avec un petit rictus amusé. Sa sœur afficha une mine clairement moqueuse mais se leva tout de même non sans oublier d'embrasser le vampire. Voilà trois jours qu'il était arrivé à Forks et déjà, l'adolescente semblait plus épanouie. Une seule ombre planait sur ce tableau idyllique. Non deux. La première était que les autres membres de sa famille lui manquaient même si elle avait enfin pu leur parler par téléphone. La seconde concernait exclusivement Edward. Nathanaël et lui se battaient régulièrement. L'un reprochant au second d'avoir fait pleurer sa sœur, le second reprochant au premier de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas.

**« Aurora, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard »** L'appela Mélis en bas des escaliers.

_« J'arrive »_ Cria la susnommée.

**« Je te retrouve ce soir ? »** Se renseigna-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

_« Je ne pourrais pas être là, je dois vérifier quelque chose mais.. » _

**« Fais attention à Edward Cullen, je sais, j'ai bien appris ma leçon par cœur** » Se moqua Aurora.

Un grognement lui répondit et elle éclata de rire tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard, elle prenait place dans la voiture de sa tante, une tartine encore chaude entre ses lèvres tout en boutonnant les derniers boutons de sa chemise de ses mains. Un rituel dont sa tante était habituée depuis le temps mais qui l'amusait toujours autant.

Haut les cœur, voilà le comité d'accueil pensa-t-elle en observant la bande composée de Mike, Tyler, Jessica et compagnie. Depuis le retour de la Push leurs relations étaient glaciales pour ne pas dire hostile. Cependant, cela n'affectait pas beaucoup Aurora. Ce n'est pas comme si, cette bande d'adolescents allaient lui faire peur.

**« Passe une bonne journée ma chérie. »**

_« Mouais, toi aussi. »_

Contrairement aux relations entre la nièce et sa tante. Sa propre mère lui ayant fait la morale sur sa conduite d'une impolitesse sans nom. Aussi, avait-elle pris sur elle pour se montrer plus aimable sous le regard clairement moqueur de son aîné –qui, au passage, était le délateur dans toute cette histoire.

**« Tiens, mademoiselle McAlister fait acte de présence au lycée. On a tous pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas. Dommage. »**

_«Mon dieu Jessica, laisse moi me remettre du choc. Tu sais penser ? Non. Je suis dans la quatrième dimension. Ouaw. »_

Aurora lui sourit, ironiquement, avant de la dépasser, laissant une Jessica au bord de la crise de nerf. Un bras passé autour de sa taille la fit sursauter. Alice. Sa meilleure amie. D'un sourire complice, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur chemin, sans prêter attention aux regards désapprobateurs ou intrigués. Quelques secondes après, Rosalie Hale faisait son apparition. L'humaine du trio improbable lui fit un petit signe de la main, tandis qu'Alice lui enfournait un petit pain au chocolat dans la bouche.

**« Mpfff »** s'étrangla Aurora. **« Alice !!! Je vais finir par avoir le tour de taille de mon oncle si tu continues comme ça. »** Ajouta-t-elle, sans toutefois dire non à cette douceur.

_« Cadeau d'Esmée »_

**« Comme si tu prenais pas plaisir à lui remplir l'estomac »** Taquina sa sœur.

_« L'un ne va pas sans l'autre ma chère sœur. »_

Les trois amies se séparèrent à la sonnerie, chacune ayant un cours différent. Aurora était encore surprise de l'amitié naissante qui la liait à Rosalie. C'était encore très fragile mais il leur arrivait souvent de converser tranquillement. Les deux étant passionnées d'Art. Un sac lâché mollement sur la table lui fit tourner la tête. Bella ne lui accorda aucun regard mais l'anglaise sentait comme une sorte de jalousie. Elle avait été acceptée par les Cullen alors que la fille du chef de la police, les évitait depuis sa rupture d'avec Edward. Autant dire que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. L'arrivée de leur professeur de littérature désamorça la tension.

Le cours fut ennuyeux au possible pour les deux lycéennes qui se lançaient des regards en biais. Aussi bien l'une que l'autre mourrait de poser des questions sur l'autre, de savoir ce qu'elles ignoraient mais aucune ne faisait le premier pas. Le destin allait le faire pour elles.

**« Bien ! »** Commença leur professeur. **« Je veux que pour mercredi, vous me faites en binôme, un compte rendu détaillé sur l'auteur que vous aurez tiré au hasard. Un exposé oral se déroulera pendant nos deux heures de cours. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez non pas du bon travail mais un excellent travail. Cet exposé pourra vous servir pour votre entrée à l'université. »**

Rien que ça, pensa Aurora, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le reste des instructions. C'est quand, il arriva prés de leur table qu'elle comprit que non seulement, c'était à elle de tirer le petit papier, mais que les binômes étaient déjà fixés. Elle se retrouvait à faire équipe avec Bella.

**« G-é-n-i-a-l ! »**

_« J'en ai autant à ton service, Aurora »_ Soupira ma voisine de table. _« Qui as-tu tiré ? »_

**« Shakespeare »**

_« D'accord. »_

La sonnerie annonçait à peine la fin des cours qu'Aurora filait rapidement vers le suivant, sans plus accorder de regard à Bella. Cette dernière se mit tant bien que mal à lui courir après.

**« Aurora, attends ! »**

_« Quoi ? »_

**« Pour l'exposé, on fait comment ? Tu viens chez moi, ou je viens chez toi ? »**

_« Bordel, j'avais oublié cet exposé. Viens chez moi, ce soir, à 18H. Je n'ai pas le droit de traîner. A croire que mon oncle a peur que je lui échappe. Enfin bref, sois pas en retard. »_

Leur rendez-vous convenu, les deux lycéennes se quittèrent pour aller à leur cours respectif. La matinée s'enchaina avec lenteur avant que la pause de midi ne soit autorisée. Comme à son habitude, Aurora se dirigea un peu en dehors du lycée, à la lisière de la forêt jouxtant le bâtiment scolaire. Sa tante lui préparait une petite boite pour son déjeuner depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne mangeait pas le midi. Une attention dont elle ne l'avait pas encore remercié.

**« Toujours dans ton coin ? » **

_« Tiens, Edward, tu ne fais pas acte de présence à la cantine ? Pourtant, tu y verrais ta Bella. »_

**« Ecoute Aurora, je suis désolé pour l'autre fois et.. »**

_« Non écoute moi Edward. Tu es bien gentil mais j'en ai marre de tes excuses. Tu es désolé pour ci, pour ça, mais au final, tu me blesses quand même. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Une bouée de secours ? Un ersatz de copine ? »_

**« Tu n'y es pas Aurora. Je suis complètement paumé. J'aime Bella. »**

_« Heureuse de le savoir. Laisses moi finir de déjeuner en paix veux-tu. »_

**« Mais je ressens des sentiments pour toi aussi** » Continua-t-il sans se soucier de son intervention.

_« Edward, les remake des feux de l'amour, ce n'est pas mon truc, ni les ménages à trois. Tu aimes Bella mais elle est avec Jacob, du coup, tu tombes sur moi, la petite humaine élevée par des vampires. Tu crois ressentir des choses mais ce n'est que le fruit de ta frustration. Tu reportes sur moi, les sentiments que tu ne peux exprimer envers elle. C'est aussi simple que ça. »_

A la moindre pensée que cela puisse être le cas, les yeux d'Aurora se voilèrent. C'était la première fois qu'elle songeait à un homme de cette manière. Le fils Cullen lui bouleversait le cœur. Il était son fruit défendu.

_« Je t'interdis de te rabaisser ainsi ! Notre baiser n'était pas le fruit d'une frustration quelconque. Je le voulais !»_

**« Je t'en prie, arrête ! »**

Aurora se leva souplement tout en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas résister mais elle savait tout aussi, que cette histoire ne rimait à rien. Le vampire s'approcha d'elle, déposant délicatement ses mains sur sa taille, pour l'approcher de lui. En réponse, elle posa les siennes sur ce torse de marbre.

_« Tout comme je le veux encore. »_ Murmura-t-il en rapprochant leurs deux visages.

**« Ed.. » **

_« Chuuut. »_

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois, s'apprivoisant avant de ne faire qu'une. Le baiser se voulait tendre, les laissant se repaitre de toute cette tendresse qui naissait entre eux. Aurora y mit fin pour respirer, gardant obstinément les paupières closes. Comme pour ne pas que le rêve se termine. Edward comprit aisément, et lui baisa les paupières avant de parsemer son visage de baiser papillon.

**« Tu veux bien que je reste avec toi ? Je ne vais pas encore cet après-midi, trop de soleil d'après Alice. »**

_« Hum hum »_

Le vampire sourit de son manque de réaction, la serrant simplement dans ses bras, un court instant avant de la forcer gentiment à finir son déjeuner. Aurora nageait en pleine confusion, néanmoins, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pensa que c'était bon, de ne pas tout contrôler. Advienne que pourra.

**« Ton frère est-il vraiment obligé de te couper de mon pouvoir ? C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que tu penses. Justement maintenant. »**

_« Et tu crois sincèrement qu'il y changera quelque chose, surtout s'il sait à quel point ça t'énerve ? Je crois que cela l'amuse de te contrarier. »_

**« J'avais cru comprendre oui. »**

L'adolescente éclata de rire, sincèrement amusée par cette rivalité vampirique. Là, dans les bras d'Edward, elle profitait simplement du moment présent, du fait d'être en vie. Toute autre pensée la déserta complètement. Et le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le même brouillard. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez elle qu'elle repensa à Bella, à leur exposé. Aussitôt, la douleur reprit ses droits sur elle et elle porta la main à son cœur.

Mélis qui se trouvait derrière elle, la fit s'asseoir, la scrutant de son regard inquiet. Aurora tenta de la rassurer mais elle échoua lamentablement.

**« Je vais bien ! C'est fini. »**

_« Tu es sûre ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? »_

**« Non ça ira ! Je suis pas en sucre non plus, fous moi la paix ! » **

Enervée, elle bouscula sa tante pour monter dans sa chambre. Aucune trace de son frère. Tant mieux, elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Cependant, une demi-heure plus tard, Bella toquait à la porte de sa chambre.

**« Oh merde, j'avais encore oublié notre projet. »**

_« Je peux revenir demain si tu veux. Ta tante m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien. »_

**« Ma tante ne dit que des conneries. Bon entre, mets toi à l'aise, je vais chercher mon sac en bas. »**

Deux minutes plus tard, elle remontait pour se figer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dans sa chambre, immobile, Bella tenait un tube de comprimés. Aurora lui arracha de main tout en la fusillant du regard.

**« Qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires ? »**

_« Non.. Non.. J'ai voulu.. poser mes livres sur ton bureau et j'ai fait tombé un truc.. Je suis désolée Aurora.. Tu.. es malade ? »_

**« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »** Répondit-elle froidement.

_« Pourquoi gardes-tu ça pour toi ? Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière cette insolence ? »_

**« Pour ne pas voir de la pitié dans le regard des gens, comme celle qu'il y a actuellement dans ton regard. »**

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, Aurora posa une main sur son visage, comme pour dissimulée toute sa détresse. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte que personne ne découvre son secret et voilà que Bella, tombait dessus.

**« Je ne ressens pas de pitié, juste de la compassion. Tu es.. »**

_« Gravement malade ? Je ne sais pas, si je te dis qu'il me reste six mois à vivre, c'est grave pour toi ? »_ Ironisa l'adolescente.

**« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »**

_« Une maladie du cœur mais je n'entrerais pas dans les détails. »_

Bella vint s'asseoir sur le lit, posant une main sur celle d'Aurora. Dans son regard chocolat, on pouvait y lire de la compassion, de la tristesse aussi. Chose qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

**« Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. »**

_« Ne me force pas à te mettre une autre gifle McAlister ! Je ne suis pas si insensible et nous étions amies. Nous le sommes toujours. »_

**« Je ne peux être l'amie d'une adoratrice de loup garou. »**

_« Pourquoi ? »_

**« Parce que c'est un loup garou QUI A TUE MA FAMILLE ! »**

Debout, Aurora la fixait avec colère avant de se détourner, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Le front appuyé contre la vitre de sa chambre, elle se mit à raconter son histoire.

**« Je n'avais qu'un an quand c'est arrivé. Mes parents vivaient à l'écart de la ville, dans une petite ferme anglaise quand ils ont été attaqué par un loup garou. On raconte qu'ils sont les protecteurs des humains mais ce n'est que des foutaises. Ce sont des monstres. Je les détesterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »**

_« Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais Aurora. Tu ne peux condamner l'action d'un seul et juger tous ceux de son espèce. »_

**« Je m'en fou ! Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je les exterminerai tous, jusqu'au dernier. »**

_« Si cela avait été un vampire, qu'aurais-tu fait ? »_

**« C'est DIFFERENT ! »**

_« En quoi ? »_

**« Parce que.. »**

_« Parce que tu as été élevée par des vampires ? »_

**« Comment le sais-tu ? »**

_« Alice. »_

Un reniflement lui répondit. Elle n'en voulait pas à son amie d'avoir raconté ce secret à Bella. Elle devait certainement avoir ses raisons.

**« Tu n'as jamais songé à devenir vampire ? »**

_« Si. Mais cela m'est impossible. »_

**« Pourquoi ? »**

_« Mon cœur.. Mon cœur est trop fragile, je ne supporterais pas la transformation. Je vis avec des êtres immortels, mais je suis condamnée à mourir. Lorsque ma mère me regarde, je sens toute sa tristesse. Je sais qu'elle aimerait que je devienne comme elle, pour que sa fille ne disparaisse jamais. Mon père pense la même chose mais le cache beaucoup mieux. J'ai souvent senti leur désir de me transformer mais aucun ne veut provoquer ma mort. »_

**« Lorsque je sortais avec Edward, je rêvais de devenir vampire. Pour que rien ne nous sépare, que nous soyons à jamais ensemble. »**

_« Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? »_

**« Il ne voulait plus être la cause de mes souffrances, d'être responsable de ma mort. »**

_« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? »_

**« Plus que ma vie. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir l'aimer comme avant mais il m'évite. »**

_« J'aimerais être seule s'il te plait. »_

**« Oui. Repose-toi, je ferais l'exposé toute seule et je te donnerai une copie. »**

_« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je te l'ai dit. »_

**« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Juste un geste d'une amie à son amie. »**

Bella s'apprêtait à la quitter quand Aurora l'appela juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de sa chambre.

**« Peux-tu me rendre un service ? »**

_« Oui, je t'écoute. »_

_« Tu veux bien, ce soir, m'attendre devant l'église vers 22H ? »_

**« Pourquoi ? »**

_« Ne discute pas s'il te plait. Je veux juste que tu m'attendes la bas. »_

**« J'y serais. »**

Son amie la quitta sur ses dernières paroles, ne remarquant pas le regard déterminé d'Aurora où une larme s'y échappa. Elle avait pris sa décision. Cela serait son dernier cadeau, sa dernière bonne action. Lorsque vingt et une heure trente s'afficha sur son cadran, elle se coula en douce en dehors de la maison, faisant fit de toutes les recommandations de sa famille. Elle avait une mission.

Il lui fallu plus de vingt minutes pour arriver près de l'église. Aurora se glissa en toute discrétion dans une ruelle qui la dissimulait tout en lui offrant un magnifique poste d'observation. Dans sa tête, elle ne cessait de répéter que c'était la bonne solution, que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire mais son cœur, lui, s'éteignait à petit feu. Cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique, Bella arriva, scrutant la place pour l'apercevoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, une volvo grise se garait sur le petit parking. La voiture d'Edward. Tout se déroulait à la perfection.

L'adolescente s'adossa au mur qui la soutenait, essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur, qui semblait à l'agonie pour la scène qui se déroulait cinquante mètre plus loin. Une main sur sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux, continuant de psalmodier silencieusement. Quand elle fut sure de ne pas avoir une crise, elle retourna à sa contemplation. Bella s'était rapprochée d'Edward et lui parlait avec ferveur. Puis, comme au ralentit, Aurora la vit poser sa main sur la joue du vampire, ce dernier la regardait fixement avant que la distance entre leur lèvre ne soit réduite à néant. La douleur la submergea et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol bétonné de la ruelle. Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues et pourtant, elle était heureuse.

Elle savait qu'en se sacrifiant, elle permettait à un couple de vivre leur amour. Edward n'était pas pour elle. Seule la mort l'attendait. Pour Bella, tout était différent. Si elle parvenait à convaincre le vampire, elle aurait l'éternité pour vivre son rêve. Aurora se releva doucement, s'éloignant sans plus de cérémonie du couple, de ce lieu qui signifiait tant de douleur.

_Il est si facile de rêver mais tellement plus difficile de renoncer à ses rêves_ songea-t-elle.

Aurora s'apprêtait à remonter vers sa chambre quand elle constata que la lumière du vestibule était allumée, et que la porte d'entrée était entre ouverte. Elle était certaine d'avoir correctement fermé la porte en sortant. Un mauvais pressentiment lui noua l'estomac alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la maison. Tout était silencieux. Trop peut-être.

**« Oncle Franck ? Mélis ? »** Appela-t-elle.

Tant pis si elle se faisait prendre à faire le mur, la peur la faisait agir déraisonnement. La main tremblante, elle poussa la porte menant au salon, essayant d'entendre le moindre bruit familier.

**« Nathanaël ? » **

Rien, personne ne lui répondait. C'est alors que son pied glissa sur le sol, la faisant presque tomber. Apeurée, elle passa le doigt sur le parquet, le remontant vers son visage. Du sang. Une énorme flaque de sang s'écoulait depuis la porte.

**« Il y a quelqu'un ? »**

La porte d'entrée claqua alors brusquement, la faisant se retourner. Une masse sombre s'abattit alors sur son crâne, d'une rare violence qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Son corps retomba mollement sur le parquet, alors que la masse sombre se rapprochait d'elle.

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : 

Fanny : Merci de ta review =) Le mystère s'épaissit encore un peu, et surtout, Aurora se retrouve en danger ! Bientôt le dénouement de Cross The Line. Encore deux chapitres je dirais !

Liphya : MDR ! Merci pour le délire et pour la review. Quant à Nathanaël, il risque d'être très en colère qu'on est touché à sa sœur. =)

Chocolat-piistache : Merci pour tes reviews (je réponds directement à la dernière) et j'espère que tu continues à aimer cette histoire.

Amy : Merci à toi aussi d'avoir laissé une autre review =) Pour la confrontation entre les deux vampires, je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer lol alors qu'elle fasse rire, c'est une belle récompense je trouve =)

Encore merci tout le monde ! Avant de vous quitter, j'ai deux petites questions :

** Préférez-vous un Bella/Edward ou un Aurora/Edward?

** Une fin heureuse, ou une fin triste?

A vous de voter !!

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Une silhouette se glissa dans une sorte de sous-terrain, situé en pleine forêt. La démarche féline et conquérante, elle avançait dans cet ancien couloir qui avait sans nul doute servi de repère, de base ou d'un abri dans les temps passés. Cet homme au teint pâle affichait un sérieux et suffisance que quiconque aurait jugé horripilante. Un cri d'agonie qui résonnait sur les parois, lui arracha un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte sur une pièce digne d'un film d'horreur. Les murs gris étaient noirs de sang, éclairés par intermittence sous la lumière de néons défectueux. Dans le fond de la pièce, un homme bedonnant n'avait de cesse d'hurler sa douleur. Seule une morsure au cou expliquait son mal être. L'inconnu était en pleine transformation. La silhouette s'avança vers lui, toujours aussi souriante avant de se tourner vers l'opposé, où se situait la porte.

Une jeune adolescente inconsciente s'y trouvait. Aurora. Attachée par les poignets, elle était suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol, la moitié du visage couvert de sang séché, à cause de sa blessure au front. Menaçante, la silhouette s'approcha d'elle, relevant le menton de l'adolescente pour observer son visage avant de laisser sa tête retomber mollement. Seul le son des battements de son cœur attestait qu'elle était vivante. Le vampire puisqu'il s'agissait d'une de ces créatures mythiques, attrapa un verre d'eau pour lui jeter au visage, la sortant de son sommeil.

**« Enfin, mademoiselle McAlister nous fait l'honneur de reprendre connaissance »** la railla-t-il en s'assaillant sur une vieille chaise métallique.

_« Hum »_ gémit-elle dans une semi-conscience.

Aurora releva péniblement la tête pour observer les alentours. Elle ne reconnaissait rien, ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose. Son dernier souvenir était cette marre de sang, dans le salon de ses tuteurs. A ce souvenir, elle reprit pleinement pied, remarquant au passage qu'elle était attachée et à la merci de n'importe quel danger. Enfin, les cris d'agonie lui parvinrent et elle porta son regard sur le fond de la pièce.

**« Oncle Franck »** murmura-t-elle

_« Oui, enfin c'était. »_reprit le vampire.

Tournant sa tête vers lui, Aurora fronça les sourcils avant de gémir sous la douleur de son crâne. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Une tonne de question s'infiltra dans son esprit. Qui était-il ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et son oncle ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Mais la plus importante : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

**« Qui êtes vous ? »** articula-t-elle, faiblement.

_« Je me nomme Kronos et tu es Aurora. Oui, je sais qui tu es car vois-tu, je te connais depuis très longtemps ma petite. » _Expliqua le vampire, imperturbable.

**« Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »** S'énerva Aurora.

_« Ne le devines-tu pas toute seule ? »_

Le vampire se leva, s'approchant une nouvelle fois d'elle pour attraper son visage entre ses doigts fins et glacés. Kronos caressa doucement sa joue de son autre main avant de lui rapprocher son visage de son oreille pour lui murmurer sa réponse **« Mais ta mort »**

_« Je ne vous ai jamais vu, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Je ne vous ai RIEN fait !_ » Cria Aurora, paniquée.

Kronos éclata de rire, toujours en caressant le visage désormais baigné de larmes de sa victime. Aurora ne comprenait pas, il y avait tant de haine dans ce regard écarlate.

**« Ton existence est une insulte ! Tu ignores à quel point je te hais, toi et tout ce que tu représentes ! »**

_« Pourquoi ? »_

**« Parce que tu lui ressembles !! A ta chère et tendre mère. Elle était si belle, si fragile… »**

_« Vous.. vous connaissiez ma mère ? Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?! »_

Kronos la scruta avec attention, comme loin d'elle. En réalité, il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Cette humaine lui ressemblait tellement mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Un petit rien qui le fit hurler de douleur et de colère. C'était sa faute à lui !

**« C'était bien avant ta naissance. Ta mère, Christina était comme un rêve pour moi. Au premier regard, nous sommes tombés amoureux. Il m'était tellement difficile de ne pas la mordre, de ne pas m'abreuver à son cou. Son sang chantait irrémédiablement pour moi. »**

_« Vous.. »_ répéta l'adolescente.

**« Nous vivions heureux ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et qu'il me vole Christina ! Cet être immonde, ce CHIEN ! »**

_« Non »_ murmura en retour Aurora.

Ce vampire mentait, sa mère, non. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, elle avait beau chercher un signe de mensonge. Kronos était sincère, on ne pouvait feindre une pareille douleur. Son cœur se serra. Sa mère, ce vampire et ce..

**« Elle est tombé sous le charme de ce loup garou ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait choisi mais elle mentait, je voyais bien qu'il la rendait malheureuse. »** Continua Kronos, imperturbable.

_« Mon dieu »_

**« J'ai voulu la sauver, mais elle m'a chassé ! Elle a nié notre amour pour ce chien ! Je devais la punir, tu m'entends ! La sauver. »**

Kronos semblait fou, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il ne voyait plus Aurora, c'était Christina qui lui faisait face, enchainée.

**« Je vais te sauver cette fois-ci, ma Christina. Nous serons heureux. »**

_« Je ne suis pas Christina ! »_

**« Chut ! Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir, je vais tuer le monstre en toi, et après, nous serons heureux pour l'éternité. »**

_« Mais vous êtes complètement MALADE ! Je ne suis pas ma mère ! »_

Aurora tremblait de plus en plus fort, la panique, la colère, tout se mêlait en elle. Son cœur battait la chamade sous l'émotion. Elle devait se calmer pour éviter une crise. Inspirant, et expirant, elle tenta de faire le vide, de se souvenir de Nathou, de sa famille, tous les moments agréables qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

**« Dans trois jours, dans trois jours nous serons ensemble. Tous les deux, réunis pour toujours. »**

_« Non, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas là ! »_

Le vampire ne lui adressa aucun regard, quittant la pièce. Derrière elle, elle entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on verrouillait. Son oncle, lui, continuait de hurler. Mon dieu pensa-t-elle. Peu à peu, le puzzle prenait forme dans son esprit. Ce type allait la donner en pâture au nouveau né.

**« A L'AIDE ! AIDEZ-MOI ! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi »**

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Ce monstre la sacrifiait au nom d'un amour déçu. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis les heures. Aurora ne cessait de réfléchir, de repenser à tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans sa vie. Quelle ironie, sa mère s'était éprise d'un vampire puis d'un loup garou. Qui avait tué qui ? Les hurlements d'agonie lui vrillaient les tympans. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Est-ce que ce serait douloureux ?

**« Pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir, oh seigneur, s'il vous plait ! »**

Aurora n'avait jamais été croyante, mais à cet instant précis, elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Livrée à elle-même, elle se remémora toute sa vie, les bonheurs comme les malheurs. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir dit à Edward comme elle l'aimait. Depuis qu'elle se savait malade l'adolescente s'était toujours refusée à l'amour. Elle ne voulait blesser personne. Or, en donnant de l'amour à quelqu'un, n'allait-elle pas faire du mal à cette personne ? Elle était condamnée à mourir et quand son regard se posa sur la silhouette du mort vivant, elle pensa que ce serait plus tôt que prévu.

***

Epuisée, frigorifiée, elle laissa reposer son visage contre son bras. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux jours qu'elle était suspendue au milieu de cette pièce. Les néons défectueux l'empêchaient de dormir. Ils n'avaient de cesse de s'éteindre et de se rallumer. Jamais, elle ne s'était sentie aussi démunie, faible, vulnérable.

**« Maman, papa ! Comme j'aimerai vous revoir une dernière fois »**

Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer. Là seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de patienter, d'attendre que Franck termine sa transformation alors, attisé par le désir de boire, il se jetterait sur elle. Dans la position où elle se trouvait, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Un vulgaire bout de viande qui pendouillait dans le vide. Une sourde douleur dans sa poitrine lui arracha un gémissement. L'adolescente avait besoin de son traitement.

**« Prenons les pari McAlister : tu meurs d'une crise cardiaque ou bouffée par un vampire ? »** marmonna-t-elle.

Son moral se trouvait au plus bas et les heures s'écoulèrent une fois de plus. Les cris eux, se faisaient de plus en rares, annonçant que la transformation s'achevait. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, ses yeux braqués sur la forme voutée qui commençait à se mouvoir. Elle allait mourir. Cette prise de conscience emballa son cœur. Ce dernier battait à plein régime, lui causa une grande souffrance. Mon dieu, il va exploser pensa-t-elle. Franck ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait grogna en tentant de se relever. Son teint pâle, ses yeux écarlates, il avait tout du vampire qui vient de naître et qui a besoin de boire au plus vite.

**« Oncle Franck.. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas bien mais si tu pouvais m'épargner »** fit-elle pleine d'humour noir.

Aurora allait perdre la tête sous la pression. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que tout s'arrête pour être enfin en paix. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine a force de battre à ce rythme. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre dans ce silence inquiétant. Un autre grognement s'échappa du vampire alors qu'il l'observait attentivement. Puis, tout ce passa à une vitesse effroyable. La porte blindée vola en éclat au même moment où il se jetait sur elle. Un grognement, un hurlement et ce fut le noir. Son cœur venait de lâcher, sournoisement.

***

Une odeur de désinfectant lui chatouilla les narines alors qu'une douce main froide, lui caressait les cheveux. Si c'était le paradis, elle voulait bien y rester. D'un œil paresseux, elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa vision était floue mais elle discernait sans mal la silhouette féminine qui se trouvait auprès d'elle.

**« Maman ? »** croassa Aurora, sa voix restant coincée dans sa gorge.

_« Ais-je l'air de ta mère ? »_

**« Oh.. Alice » **

Alice rigola avant de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Que ça faisait du bien ce liquide. De l'eau ? Mais alors ça voulait dire qu'elle était toujours en vie et humaine. La vampire du comprendre son étonnement car un nouveau rire résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital.

**« Toujours fidèle à toi-même ma chérie. Tu pensais sérieusement qu'on allait te laisser te faire tuer ? Même si tu es morte pendant trois minutes. »** Termina-t-elle, presque avec douleur.

_« Je..suis morte ? »_

**« Oui, tu as fait une crise cardiaque dans le bunker. Tu nous as causé une grande frayeur. »**

_« A Edward surtout »_ intervint une nouvelle fois féminine.

Rosalie les observait en souriant et dans son regard, on pouvait voir toute sa joie face au réveil de son amie humaine. Bien que leurs rapports n'étaient pas très intimes –du moins pas autant que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Alice ; Il n'en restait pas moins qu'une véritable amitié les liait.

**« C'est lui qui t'a amené à l'hôpital ! »** reprit la blonde comme explication.

_« Très romantique ! Tu reposais inanimée dans ses bras, lui, paniqué, qui a couru pour t'amener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça »_ confia Alice, rêveuse.

**« Tu fais peur Alice »** dirent dans un bel ensemble les deux autres.

Un grand éclat de rire s'en suivit ! Cela faisait du bien de rire après tout ce temps passait à être effrayée. Aurora cligna des yeux, fatiguée. Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas s'endormir à nouveau, tellement de questions se bousculaient en elle.

**« Où est mon frère ? Edward ? Les autres ? »**

_« Calme toi, Aurora, ils vont bien. Ton frère discute avec Carlisle et Ed est parti chasser »_

**« D'accord ! »**

_« Ça va aller ma belle ? »_ me demanda Rosalie

**« J'ai l'impression de nager en plein délire, toute cette histoire à cause d'un choix ! »**

_« N'y pense plus, ce vampire ne te fera plus de mal ! Emmett et Nathanaël s'en sont chargés. Tout est fini ! »_

Dans sa tête, Aurora répéta ces quelques mots. Oui, tout était fini ! Ses deux amies l'embrassèrent sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et son frère, plongé dans ses pensées, observait l'obscurité.

**« Hey ! »** l'interpella-t-elle doucement.

_« Hey ! »_ lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Nathanaël vint s'asseoir près d'elle, prenant sa main entre les siennes glacées.

**« Comment te sens-tu ? »**

_« Il me reste combien de temps à vivre ? » _

Les deux parents s'observèrent longuement. L'un, avec une tristesse sans borgne, l'autre, avec fatalisme. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. La mort s'approchait à grand pas. Au fond d'elle résonnait comme le tic tac d'une horloge, ou un compte à rebours.

**« Un peu plus d'un mois** » soupira-t-il en embrassant la paume de sa main. « **Ta crise cardiaque a endommagé ton cœur, de manière irréversible. Carlisle pense que c'est un miracle si tu es toujours parmi nous. Oh Rory... »**

Pour la première fois en 17 ans, Nathanaël la serra dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir. Dans la famille, il était celui qui veillait sur elle, de loin. Toujours avec cette froideur. Au grand jamais, il n'avait eu un seul geste désespéré envers elle. Finalement, elle allait réellement mourir.

_« Nathou.. Ramène moi à la maison.. Je veux mourir auprès de ma famille. »_

**« Et que fais-tu d'Edward ? Il n'est pas aussi crétin que je le pensais. »**

_« Venant de toi, ça équivaut à une bénédiction »_ commença-t-elle avant de détourner son regard **« Nous n'avons aucun espoir. Je vais mourir point final. »**

Nathanaël observa sa sœur, cherchant à la comprendre puis, il la souleva dans ses bras. A elle de décider où elle voulait pousser son dernier soupire.

**« Nathou.. Oncle Franck, Mélis..ils sont tous morts »**

_« Ta tante a survécut.. du moins, autant que peut être vivant un vampire. »_

**« Un vampire ? »**

Seul le silence de l'hôpital lui répondit alors que leurs silhouettes se fondaient dans l'obscurité d'un couloir. Le lendemain, tout Forks s'interrogeait sur la disparition de la famille Hegart/McAlister mais personne ne su percer le mystère. Une rumeur courrait que Franck avait tué toute sa famille, sous l'influence de l'alcool et qu'il s'était donné la mort. Vérité ou simple rumeur ?

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Cross the line touche à sa fin. A bientôt pour l'épilogue qui conclura ma fanfiction et apportera les dernières réponses. J'ai bien eu vos réponses =) Aussi, attendez vous à une fin Edward/Aurora et une fin heureuse. En réalité, j'ai deux fins en tête. Une à moitié heureuse/dramatique qui est de mon avis, la meilleure fin pour mon histoire et une, pour satisfaire vos envies =). Je posterai les deux en même temps. Il n'y a vraiment que la fin de l'épilogue qui change donc à vous de choisir celui que vous voudrait lire.

Réponse aux reviews : 

Ludi : Merci pour ta review et tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse qu'Aurora soit autant appréciée ! C'est un personnage qui me tient à cœur =)

Fanny : Ouaw la tu me fais un sacré compliment en me comparant à cette auteur =) Je ne sais pas si je le mérite mais je prends quand même mdr Merci pour ta review ;)

Liphya : Mdr tes reviews me font toujours rire xD Merci et pour te répondre, je me creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen de la garder en vie mais il faudra attendre l'épilogue pour cela !

Chocolat-piistache : Merci =) Oui, dans ma tête, au départ, Aurora ne devait pas survivre et puis au fil des chapitres, je m'y suis attachée ! Du coup j'avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur mais qui sait, les miracles existent peut-être =)

Amy : Fidèle de chez fidèle =) ça fait plaisir ! Merci d'être là à chaque chapitre !

Bianka17 : Promis, les choix de tout le monde seront respectés ! Merci de ta review =)

Olympe : Heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Je ne suis pas très convaincue, j'aurais pu mieux faire sans nul doute ! Merci pour ta review

Jenny : Ouaw et bien contente d'être une de tes premières fic reviewées =) Merci d'avoir posté un commentaire sur mon histoire ! Et a bientôt pour la fin de cette histoire =)


	9. Epilogue Happy

**EPILOGUE**

_**Quinze jours, cela faisait quinze jours qu'Aurora était revenue des Etats-Unis et son état de santé inquiétait grandement ses proches. Sa mère n'avait de cesse de fureter auprès d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore. D'ordinaire cette attitude aurait agacé grandement l'adolescente mais elle était tellement heureuse de la revoir. Elle, son père, son frère. Nathanaël était reparti en Alaska pour prendre soin de Mélis. Quelle surprise avait-elle eu en apprenant l'histoire passée entre sa tante et son frère. Qui aurait pu croire que le froid et insensible allemand était en fait amoureux depuis des années d'une humaine? Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il la forçait à se montrer gentille avec sa parente. Tout s'expliquait. **_

_**« Encore dans tes pensées soeurette? » **__lui demanda Kale_

_« Je pensais à Nathou, et à ma tante. »_

**« Oh ! Toute une histoire, n'est-ce pas. » **

_« Oui. »_

***

Aurora reposait bien au chaud, dans un large fauteuil tout en cuir, d'un jet privé. Son père avait toujours adoré l'aviation et possédait quelques petits engins de ce type. Lorsqu'il avait appris le désir de sa fille de rentrer au plus vite, il lui avait affrété un jet, rien que pour eux deux. Son regard d'ambre se posa sur son frère, qui lui observait le ciel.

**« Parle moi Nathanaël ! Je veux savoir tout ce que j'ai raté. »**

_« Que veux-tu savoir Rory? »_

**« Mon sauvetage, Mélis, tout quoi. »**

Nathanaël conserva le silence durant de longues minutes si bien que sa sœur crut qu'il n'allait jamais lui répondre.

**« Quand je suis arrivé chez toi, j'ai trouvé la porte ouverte, et cette odeur de sang, si entêtante. Kronos avait mordu Mélis, car elle cherchait à te protéger, coûte que coûte. Il était trop tard quand je l'ai trouvé, la transformation avait déjà commencé. »**

_« Je ne l'ai pas entendu, quand je suis entrée, il n'y avait aucun bruit. »_

**« Je sais. Elle n'a pas hurlé une seule fois, elle était dans un état catatonique. Une première. »**

_« Oh »_

Une nouvelle fois, il conserva le silence, replongé dans ses songes.

**« Edward est arrivé sur ces entre fait, Alice ayant eu une vision mais elle l'avait eu que trop tard. Nous sommes allés chez lui, et on a tenté de te retrouver. Je savais que Kronos désirait te tuer mais j'ignorais qu'il avait dans l'intention de te laisser ainsi. Une nouvelle fois, nous avons su cela grâce au pouvoir d'Alice. On était pas très avancé. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est qu'on possédait un suris de deux trois jours. On a commencé par chercher tous les endroits où il aurait pu t'amener. Autant dire que nous cherchions en vain. Au fil des heures, les visions se faisaient plus précises pour cesser d'un coup. »**

_« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé alors? »_

**« Kronos.. » **soupira Nathanaël.

Aurora se releva de son siège pour venir se blottir contre son frère, comme si ce simple geste allait l'apaiser, lui donner la force de continuer son histoire. L'adolescente désirait tellement combler ce trou noir qui lui servait de mémoire. Apprendre ce qu'elle avait raté, découvrir les efforts que les vampires avaient fourni pour la libérer.

**« Kronos a toujours été un vampire ivre de puissance, de reconnaissance et c'est ce qui l'a perdu. Il savait pertinemment que j'étais là, que je te cherchais nuit et jour. Alors, quelques minutes avant que ton oncle termine sa transformation, il est venu nous trouver -pas seul, tu t'en doutes. Or, il ignorait une chose. »**

_« Laquelle? » _l'interrompit sa sœur.

**« Edward, et surtout son pouvoir. Il était tellement obnubilé par ta prochaine mort que lire ses pensées a été un jeu d'enfant pour lui. C'est ainsi que nous t'avons retrouvé. »**

_« Et ensuite? » _

**« Ensuite, nous nous sommes séparés. A la vu de ton état de santé, nous avions décidé qu'en cas d'attaque, Carlisle, Emmett et Alice s'occuperaient de toi. Emmett étant le plus apte à maîtriser un nouveau né. »**

_« Kronos? »_

**« Mort. De ma main. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. »**

_« Pourquoi? »_

**« Il a été mon créateur. Durant de longs siècles, je l'ai suivi, participant à sa folie meurtrière jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ta mère. Elle était vraiment belle, et très gentille.»**

_« Il.. Me.. Il me prenait pour elle » _lui confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

**« Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu lui ressembles tant. Rory, quand tes parents sont morts, je me suis juré de toujours te protéger. Je connaissais Adélaïde et son désir de maternité. Bien sûr, on aurait pu te confier à une famille normale, mais nous avions si peur qu'il te tue. J'avais fait la promesse à ton père de veiller sur toi. »**

_« Il était un loup garou »_

**« Oui. Et il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à remettre ta vie entre mes mains. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il m'a fait confiance, ce jour là. **» termina-t-il songeur.

Aurora se serra un peu plus dans ses bras, sentant ses yeux lui piquer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer mais comment faire quand votre passé n'est que mensonge, quand la raison même de votre haine s'évapore, vous laissant vide.

**« Je veux vivre Nathou, j'aimerais tellement vivre ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aux portes de la mort que je désire le plus vivre? » **pleura-t-elle.

_« Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour te sauver ! Rory.. » _

Un long sanglot déchira le cœur de Nathanaël. C'était la première fois que sa sœur pleurait ainsi, se laissait aller. Elle semblait terrifiée par son destin et il partageait cette angoisse. Dans la famille tout le monde connaissait l'issue tragique mais jamais, ils ne l'avaient imaginé si tôt.

**« Tu veux bien me faire une promesse? » **lui demanda-t-elle, en reniflant.

_« Je t'écoute ma puce. »_

**« Veille sur lui, même de loin, mais veille sur lui. Je… l'aime vraiment tu sais. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir être auprès de lui mais je ne pouvais pas. Il en aurait souffert. C'est mieux ainsi hein? »**

_« Rory.. Quand tu es morte et qu'il t'a retrouvé inanimée alors que Carlisle tentait de faire repartir ton cœur, je crois bien qu'il mourrait, une deuxième fois. Tu ne peux forcer les gens à t'aimer mais cela en va de même dans le sens contraire. Edward t'aime, le tenir éloigné vous fait plus de mal que de bien. »_

**« Je.. Il aime Bella. » **fit-elle, butée.

Nathanaël passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de lui faire changer d'avis. Aurora était ainsi et il comprenait que c'était une façon de se protéger. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle s'interdisait cet ultime bonheur.

**« Je te le promets de veiller sur lui, de faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre » **murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'endormir.

***

**« Tu sais ce qu'il te ferait du bien, petit monstre? » **la questionna Kale.

_« Rahhh, arrête de m'appeler ainsi !! »_ bouda Aurora en retour.

**« Ahah, c'est si facile de te faire enrager ! Bon je te demandais ce qui te ferait du bien ! Je pense.. »**

_« Tu penses? »_

**« Je pense… »**

_« Tu penses !! Allez crache le morceau !! » _s'énerva Aurora.

**« A une petite course dans la forêt ! »**

Aussitôt, sa sœur lui sauta sur le dos. Elle aimait tant courir avec Kale dans la forêt, surtout si c'est lui qui faisait tous les efforts. Durant une bonne heure, elle s'émerveilla de toutes les splendeurs dont recelait la forêt. Le sourire d'Aurora ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres même lorsque sa mère, amusée, lui demanda d'étendre le linge. Elle appréciait tant que ses parents fassent comme si de rien n'était, comme si la vie ne s'était pas arrêté. Néanmoins, elle pouvait sentir leurs regards peinés dès qu'elle tournait le dos, ou alors les sanglots secs de sa mère, la nuit quand elle faisait semblant de dormir. L'adolescente ne voulait pas montrer sa crainte, leur faire plus de mal en paniquant. Aussi, chaque matin, elle bénissait le seigneur de lui octroyer un nouveau jour. Perchée sur un petit tabouret, Aurora tentait d'étendre un long drap blanc quand sa cagette avec ses épingles à linge lui faussa compagnie.

Cependant, avant de toucher le sol, elles furent rattrapées au vol par une main pâle comme la mort. L'anglaise avala difficilement sa salive. Elle connaissait parfaitement son propriétaire. Comme dans un rêve, ses yeux se glissèrent sur le bras de cet homme, remontant doucement, dans une lenteur atroce jusqu'à son visage. Edward.

**« Edward » **souffla-t-elle, prise de vertige.

_« Attention » _fit-il amusé, alors qu'il la réceptionnait dans ses bras.

Son regard s'ancra dans le sien, ne lui donnant plus aucune occasion de s'esquiver. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Seule cette lueur de tristesse entachait sa vision.

**« Je.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »**

_« Oh.. Ma famille avait envie de changement et nous nous sommes dit, pourquoi pas la Bretagne. » _lui répondit-il, malicieusement.

**« Mais Bella.. »**

Edward l'interrompit en lui volant un doux baiser. Sa main glacée vint lui caresser la joue, son regard énamouré la fixant sans complexe.

**« Il n'y a pas de Bella, Aurora. Juste toi. Rien que toi » **murmura-t-il

Une nouvelle fois, il lui captura ses lèvres pour un baiser, l'emplissant d'une joie sans nom. D'abord timide, l'adolescente finit par rendre les armes, nouant ses bras autour du cou de son dieu vampire. Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver.

**« Aurora, avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, laisse moi parler. Tu es partie si vite que j'ai cru que tu me fuyais mais Nathanaël m'a tout expliqué. Je sais que tu es mourante et qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Et je me fiche de souffrir ! Je t'aime. Et je veux être près de toi, jusqu'au bout. Peu importe s'il nous reste quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois. Je veux être là, je veux pouvoir t'aimer, te chérir, veiller sur toi. »**

_« Edward » _tenta Aurora de parler, la gorge nouée.

**« Je t'aime toi, pas une autre. Juste toi. »**

_« Oh Edward.. Je t'aime »_

Passionnée, elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se fichait de sa maladie, elle ne voulait plus que ressentir son amour. Edward était là pour elle et Aurora ne désirait plus se fermer à lui. Elle souhait simplement savourer ses instants de bonheur. Quelques instants après, ses parents et son frère arrivaient, souriants. On sentait qu'ils étaient si heureux pour leur fille et soeur.

**« Edward ! Content de te connaître, enfin » **fit son père.

_« De même » _répondit ce dernier, en serrant son précieux trésor dans ses bras.

Les salutations furent enjouées. Aurora n'avait jamais vu sa mère rayonner ainsi. Elle irradiait de bonheur, de satisfaction. Kale quant à lui, bougonnait dans son coin. On lui volait sa petite sœur adorée.

**« Hey toi ! Viens chasser ! » **l'interpella Kale.

_« Mon frère » _rigola Aurora en haussant les épaules.

**« Charmant. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. » **

Edward l'embrassa une dernière fois, conscient qu'il ne se déroberait pas à l'interrogatoire en règle que lui préparait Kale. Les deux vampire s'élancèrent alors dans une course effrénée, chacun tentant de courir le plus vite possible. Compétition typiquement masculine.

**« Maman, Papa.. Vous pensez qu'il est sain de les laisser tous les deux?» **leur demanda Aurora.

_« Tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille » _rigola son père.

Restée seule, Aurora secoua la tête, terminant d'étendre le linge. Durant des années, elle s'était protégée de l'amour par peur de souffrir, d'être responsable des maux d'une tierce personne. Seulement, elle avait tort. Aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie vivante qu'à cet instant précis.

Un sourire heureux, elle retourna vers la maison, s'asseyant sur la dernière marche du perron. Le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les nuages gris comme un symbole. Tout irait bien. Curieusement fatiguée, Aurora se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, son corps réchauffé par les rayons du soleil.

**« Je suis heureuse maman, papa » **murmura-t-elle au ciel.

Son âme était enfin en paix après toutes ces années et c'est dans un soupir qu'Aurora McAlister s'endormit. C'est ainsi que la retrouvèrent quelques temps plus tard, les quatre vampires. Sur leurs visages se lisait toute la tendresse du monde. Edward s'enhardit, la prenant dans ses bras.

**« Edward, peux-tu la porter jusqu'à sa chambre? Je vais lui cuisiner son dîner » **lui demanda Adélaïde

_« Avec plaisir. »_

**« Juste la porter ! » **l'avertit Kale.

_« Oui oui ! »_

Son léger fardeau dans les bras, le vampire monta à l'étage, traversant un long corridor à la décoration chaleureuse. Toute la maisonnée respirait la chaleur et l'amour. Adélaïde semblait être passionnée par la décoration. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre d'Aurora, Edward la déposa délicatement sur son lit mais son amour se réveilla.

**« Transformes-moi » **lui demanda-t-elle, de but en blanc.

_« Aurora.. »_

**« S'il te plait ! Je t'aime Edward. Et je ne veux pas vivre dans l'espoir que demain, je pourrais toujours caresser ton visage. Je veux du temps, des saisons, des années auprès de toi. Je sens la mort qui se rapproche, chaque jour davantage. »**

_« Tu en es sûre? Ma fille? » _intervint son père, sorti de nulle part.

**« Oui papa ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis sûre de ce que je veux. Et je désire vivre plus que tout, auprès du vampire que j'aime, auprès de vous. Edward, apportes moi la vie en me tuant. Je t'en supplie. Libère moi. »**

_« Je t'aime. »_

Les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de l'embrasser, avec tout le désespoir d'un homme qui s'apprête à sacrifier son amour, son bonheur. Edward savait pertinemment que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir profiter d'elle encore un peu. Dans un sens, il la comprenait. Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il la mordit au cou.

Dans le manoir, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre des vampires, seulement les hurlements de l'adolescente qui se battait pour sa survie. A plusieurs reprises, ils crurent la perdre mais trois jours plus tard, son cœur cessa de battre alors que ses yeux se rouvrirent, pétillant de vie. Aurora McAlister était morte mais une autre existence l'attendait où un vampire aux yeux dorés la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait.

**« Je t'aime aussi » **souffla Aurora.

On dit que l'amour peut accomplir des miracles.

Celui d'Edward et Aurora a délivré deux âmes de leur souffrance,

Et vaincu la mort.

**FIN **

**

* * *

  
**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, Cross the line est terminé et je dois dire que je me sens émue de laisser Aurora ainsi. J'ai passé de très bons moments à l'écrire et à vous la faire partager. Je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise de l'accueil fait à ma fanfic =) Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire combien je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont permise de ne pas abandonner, de toujours continuer. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous comblera et que les dernières questions que vous vous posez , ont trouvé réponses. Ouaw.. J'en ai passé du temps sur cette fic, et me dire que c'est terminé, ça me fait quelque chose. Je suis vraiment émue ce soir, à l'instant où je rédige ces quelques lignes. J'ai toujours eu du mal à aller au fond des choses, me décourageant rapidement. Je crois bien que si j'ai réussi à finir cette histoire, c'est grâce à vous, votre gentillesse, vos encouragements ! Alors un grand MERCI !!

Je tiens à remercier, Amy Evans, Olympe, liphya, Chocolat-piistache, Amy et Jenny !! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii énormément, du fond du cœur =) Je vous adore !!

Ps : Nop, il n'y aura pas de suite malheureusement car je ne veux pas gâcher la fin de mon histoire par contre, il n'est pas dit que je revienne avec une autre histoire ;)

Encore merci à tous de m'avoir lu, et suivi depuis tout ce temps !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!


	10. Epilogue Drama

**EPILOGUE**

Quinze jours, cela faisait quinze jours qu'Aurora était revenue des Etats-Unis et son état de santé inquiétait grandement ses proches. Sa mère n'avait de cesse de fureter auprès d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore. D'ordinaire cette attitude aurait agacé grandement l'adolescente mais elle était tellement heureuse de la revoir. Elle, son père, son frère. Nathanaël était reparti en Alaska pour prendre soin de Mélis. Quelle surprise avait-elle eu en apprenant l'histoire passée entre sa tante et son frère. Qui aurait pu croire que le froid et insensible allemand était en fait amoureux depuis des années d'une humaine? Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il la forçait à se montrer gentille avec sa parente. Tout s'expliquait.

**« Encore dans tes pensées soeurette? » **lui demanda Kale

_« Je pensais à Nathou, et à ma tante. »_

**« Oh ! Toute une histoire, n'est-ce pas. » **

_« Oui. »_

***

Aurora reposait bien au chaud, dans un large fauteuil tout en cuir, d'un jet privé. Son père avait toujours adoré l'aviation et possédait quelques petits engins de ce type. Lorsqu'il avait appris le désir de sa fille de rentrer au plus vite, il lui avait affrété un jet, rien que pour eux deux. Son regard d'ambre se posa sur son frère, qui lui observait le ciel.

**« Parle moi Nathanaël ! Je veux savoir tout ce que j'ai raté. »**

_« Que veux-tu savoir Rory? »_

**« Mon sauvetage, Mélis, tout quoi. »**

Nathanaël conserva le silence durant de longues minutes si bien que sa sœur crut qu'il n'allait jamais lui répondre.

**« Quand je suis arrivé chez toi, j'ai trouvé la porte ouverte, et cette odeur de sang, si entêtante. Kronos avait mordu Mélis, car elle cherchait à te protéger, coûte que coûte. Il était trop tard quand je l'ai trouvé, la transformation avait déjà commencé. »**

_« Je ne l'ai pas entendu, quand je suis entrée, il n'y avait aucun bruit. »_

**« Je sais. Elle n'a pas hurlé une seule fois, elle était dans un état catatonique. Une première. »**

_« Oh »_

Une nouvelle fois, il conserva le silence, replongé dans ses songes.

**« Edward est arrivé sur ces entre fait, Alice ayant eu une vision mais elle l'avait eu que trop tard. Nous sommes allés chez lui, et on a tenté de te retrouver. Je savais que Kronos désirait te tuer mais j'ignorais qu'il avait dans l'intention de te laisser ainsi. Une nouvelle fois, nous avons su cela grâce au pouvoir d'Alice. On était pas très avancé. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est qu'on possédait un suris de deux trois jours. On a commencé par chercher tous les endroits où il aurait pu t'amener. Autant dire que nous cherchions en vain. Au fil des heures, les visions se faisaient plus précises pour cesser d'un coup. »**

_« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé alors? »_

**« Kronos.. » **soupira Nathanaël.

Aurora se releva de son siège pour venir se blottir contre son frère, comme si ce simple geste allait l'apaiser, lui donner la force de continuer son histoire. L'adolescente désirait tellement combler ce trou noir qui lui servait de mémoire. Apprendre ce qu'elle avait raté, découvrir les efforts que les vampires avaient fourni pour la libérer.

**« Kronos a toujours été un vampire ivre de puissance, de reconnaissance et c'est ce qui l'a perdu. Il savait pertinemment que j'étais là, que je te cherchais nuit et jour. Alors, quelques minutes avant que ton oncle termine sa transformation, il est venu nous trouver -pas seul, tu t'en doutes. Or, il ignorait une chose. »**

_« Laquelle? » _l'interrompit sa sœur.

**« Edward, et surtout son pouvoir. Il était tellement obnubilé par ta prochaine mort que lire ses pensées a été un jeu d'enfant pour lui. C'est ainsi que nous t'avons retrouvé. »**

_« Et ensuite? » _

**« Ensuite, nous nous sommes séparés. A la vu de ton état de santé, nous avions décidé qu'en cas d'attaque, Carlisle, Emmett et Alice s'occuperaient de toi. Emmett étant le plus apte à maîtriser un nouveau né. »**

_« Kronos? »_

**« Mort. De ma main. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. »**

_« Pourquoi? »_

**« Il a été mon créateur. Durant de longs siècles, je l'ai suivi, participant à sa folie meurtrière jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ta mère. Elle était vraiment belle, et très gentille.»**

_« Il.. Me.. Il me prenait pour elle » _lui confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

**« Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu lui ressembles tant. Rory, quand tes parents sont morts, je me suis juré de toujours te protéger. Je connaissais Adélaïde et son désir de maternité. Bien sûr, on aurait pu te confier à une famille normale, mais nous avions si peur qu'il te tue. J'avais fait la promesse à ton père de veiller sur toi. »**

_« Il était un loup garou »_

**« Oui. Et il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à remettre ta vie entre mes mains. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il m'a fait confiance, ce jour là. **» termina-t-il songeur.

Aurora se serra un peu plus dans ses bras, sentant ses yeux lui piquer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer mais comment faire quand votre passé n'est que mensonge, quand la raison même de votre haine s'évapore, vous laissant vide.

**« Je veux vivre Nathou, j'aimerais tellement vivre ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aux portes de la mort que je désire le plus vivre? » **pleura-t-elle.

_« Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour te sauver ! Rory.. » _

Un long sanglot déchira le cœur de Nathanaël. C'était la première fois que sa sœur pleurait ainsi, se laissait aller. Elle semblait terrifiée par son destin et il partageait cette angoisse. Dans la famille tout le monde connaissait l'issue tragique mais jamais, ils ne l'avaient imaginé si tôt.

**« Tu veux bien me faire une promesse? » **lui demanda-t-elle, en reniflant.

_« Je t'écoute ma puce. »_

**« Veille sur lui, même de loin, mais veille sur lui. Je… l'aime vraiment tu sais. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir être auprès de lui mais je ne pouvais pas. Il en aurait souffert. C'est mieux ainsi hein? »**

_« Rory.. Quand tu es morte et qu'il t'a retrouvé inanimée alors que Carlisle tentait de faire repartir ton cœur, je crois bien qu'il mourrait, une deuxième fois. Tu ne peux forcer les gens à t'aimer mais cela en va de même dans le sens contraire. Edward t'aime, le tenir éloigné vous fait plus de mal que de bien. »_

**« Je.. Il aime Bella. » **fit-elle, butée.

Nathanaël passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de lui faire changer d'avis. Aurora était ainsi et il comprenait que c'était une façon de se protéger. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle s'interdisait cet ultime bonheur.

**« Je te le promets de veiller sur lui, de faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre » **murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'endormir.

***

**« Tu sais ce qu'il te ferait du bien, petit monstre? » **la questionna Kale.

_« Rahhh, arrête de m'appeler ainsi !! »_ bouda Aurora en retour.

**« Ahah, c'est si facile de te faire enrager ! Bon je te demandais ce qui te ferait du bien ! Je pense.. »**

_« Tu penses? »_

**« Je pense… »**

_« Tu penses !! Allez crache le morceau !! » _s'énerva Aurora.

**« A une petite course dans la forêt ! »**

Aussitôt, sa sœur lui sauta sur le dos. Elle aimait tant courir avec Kale dans la forêt, surtout si c'est lui qui faisait tous les efforts. Durant une bonne heure, elle s'émerveilla de toutes les splendeurs dont recelait la forêt. Le sourire d'Aurora ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres même lorsque sa mère, amusée, lui demanda d'étendre le linge. Elle appréciait tant que ses parents fassent comme si de rien n'était, comme si la vie ne s'était pas arrêté. Néanmoins, elle pouvait sentir leurs regards peinés dès qu'elle tournait le dos, ou alors les sanglots secs de sa mère, la nuit quand elle faisait semblant de dormir. L'adolescente ne voulait pas montrer sa crainte, leur faire plus de mal en paniquant. Aussi, chaque matin, elle bénissait le seigneur de lui octroyer un nouveau jour. Perchée sur un petit tabouret, Aurora tentait d'étendre un long drap blanc quand sa cagette avec ses épingles à linge lui faussa compagnie.

Cependant, avant de toucher le sol, elles furent rattrapées au vol par une main pâle comme la mort. L'anglaise avala difficilement sa salive. Elle connaissait parfaitement son propriétaire. Comme dans un rêve, ses yeux se glissèrent sur le bras de cet homme, remontant doucement, dans une lenteur atroce jusqu'à son visage. Edward.

**« Edward » **souffla-t-elle, prise de vertige.

_« Attention » _fit-il amusé, alors qu'il la réceptionnait dans ses bras.

Son regard s'ancra dans le sien, ne lui donnant plus aucune occasion de s'esquiver. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Seule cette lueur de tristesse entachait sa vision.

**« Je.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »**

_« Oh.. Ma famille avait envie de changement et nous nous sommes dit, pourquoi pas la Bretagne. » _lui répondit-il, malicieusement.

**« Mais Bella.. »**

Edward l'interrompit en lui volant un doux baiser. Sa main glacée vint lui caresser la joue, son regard énamouré la fixant sans complexe.

**« Il n'y a pas de Bella, Aurora. Juste toi. Rien que toi » **murmura-t-il

Une nouvelle fois, il lui captura ses lèvres pour un baiser, l'emplissant d'une joie sans nom. D'abord timide, l'adolescente finit par rendre les armes, nouant ses bras autour du cou de son dieu vampire. Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver.

**« Aurora, avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, laisse moi parler. Tu es partie si vite que j'ai cru que tu me fuyais mais Nathanaël m'a tout expliqué. Je sais que tu es mourante et qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Et je me fiche de souffrir ! Je t'aime. Et je veux être près de toi, jusqu'au bout. Peu importe s'il nous reste quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois. Je veux être là, je veux pouvoir t'aimer, te chérir, veiller sur toi. »**

_« Edward » _tenta Aurora de parler, la gorge nouée.

**« Je t'aime toi, pas une autre. Juste toi. »**

_« Oh Edward.. Je t'aime »_

Passionnée, elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se fichait de sa maladie, elle ne voulait plus que ressentir son amour. Edward était là pour elle et Aurora ne désirait plus se fermer à lui. Elle souhait simplement savourer ses instants de bonheur. Quelques instants après, ses parents et son frère arrivaient, souriants. On sentait qu'ils étaient si heureux pour leur fille et soeur.

**« Edward ! Content de te connaître, enfin » **fit son père.

_« De même » _répondit ce dernier, en serrant son précieux trésor dans ses bras.

Les salutations furent enjouées. Aurora n'avait jamais vu sa mère rayonner ainsi. Elle irradiait de bonheur, de satisfaction. Kale quant à lui, bougonnait dans son coin. On lui volait sa petite sœur adorée.

**« Hey toi ! Viens chasser ! » **l'interpella Kale.

_« Mon frère » _rigola Aurora en haussant les épaules.

**« Charmant. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. » **

Edward l'embrassa une dernière fois, conscient qu'il ne se déroberait pas à l'interrogatoire en règle que lui préparait Kale. Les deux vampire s'élancèrent alors dans une course effrénée, chacun tentant de courir le plus vite possible. Compétition typiquement masculine.

**« Maman, Papa.. Vous pensez qu'il est sain de les laisser tous les deux?» **leur demanda Aurora.

_« Tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille » _rigola son père.

Restée seule, Aurora secoua la tête, terminant d'étendre le linge. Durant des années, elle s'était protégée de l'amour par peur de souffrir, d'être responsable des maux d'une tierce personne. Seulement, elle avait tort. Aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie vivante qu'à cet instant précis.

Un sourire heureux, elle retourna vers la maison, s'asseyant sur la dernière marche du perron. Le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les nuages gris comme un symbole. Tout irait bien. Curieusement fatiguée, Aurora se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, son corps réchauffé par les rayons du soleil.

**« Je suis heureuse maman, papa » **murmura-t-elle au ciel.

Son âme était enfin en paix après toutes ces années et c'est dans un dernier soupir qu'Aurora McAlister s'endormit pour l'éternité, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

**FIN **

**

* * *

  
**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, Cross the line est terminé et je dois dire que je me sens émue de laisser Aurora ainsi. J'ai passé de très bons moments à l'écrire et à vous la faire partager. Je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise de l'accueil fait à ma fanfic =) Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire combien je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont permise de ne pas abandonner, de toujours continuer. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous comblera et que les dernières questions que vous vous posez , ont trouvé réponses. Ouaw.. J'en ai passé du temps sur cette fic, et me dire que c'est terminé, ça me fait quelque chose. Je suis vraiment émue ce soir, à l'instant où je rédige ces quelques lignes. J'ai toujours eu du mal à aller au fond des choses, me décourageant rapidement. Je crois bien que si j'ai réussi à finir cette histoire, c'est grâce à vous, votre gentillesse, vos encouragements ! Alors un grand MERCI !!

Je tiens à remercier, Amy Evans, Olympe, liphya, Chocolat-piistache, Amy et Jenny !! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii énormément, du fond du cœur =) Je vous adore !!

Ps : Nop, il n'y aura pas de suite malheureusement car je ne veux pas gâcher la fin de mon histoire par contre, il n'est pas dit que je revienne avec une autre histoire ;)

Encore merci à tous de m'avoir lu, et suivi depuis tout ce temps !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!


End file.
